Life Before and After Glass House
by Vampire-Starship Ranger-Girl
Summary: Evan leaves home, making his dad and brother forget him. But how will the young boy cope with life away from his brother, the only person he really trusts? What happens when he comes back to the first town he ever lived in, almost 6 years after he moved away? Evan Collins/Davids is Shane's younger brother. This is 7 years prier to: New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Chapter 1 XD So I thought I'd write a fanfic from Evan's POV, for those who aren't following/reading my other Morganville fanfic Evan is one of the characters I've added in, and he is Shane's younger brother. I know Shane doesn't have a younger brother but I thought it would be nice to give him one, and I thought of a way that he wouldn't be brought up...at all. I hope this is alright, I would love to know your opinions, and hopefully some of you might read my other Morganville fic XD Sorry for going on XD **

**I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan. **

**Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Oh and so you know, this takes place seven years before my other Morganville fic XD**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Evan Collins. I'm ten, I have black hair, blue eyes, I'm pale, and skinny I guess. I have always lived in Morganville. I live with my mom Molly, my dad Frank, my older brother Shane (14, but 15 in a couple of months), and my older sister Alyssa (Lyssa, turned 12 two months ago). Shane was a cool older brother; he always stuck up for Lyssa and I. He stuck up for Lyssa mostly, since he knew I could hold my own. Lyssa was the best big sister; she was just awesome. I don't think anyone disliked her. If they did, then they were seriously messed up. I was more of a keep to myself kind of guy, and if you left me alone then I'd leave you alone, you piss me off then I'll punch you.

* * *

Today was just like any other day. Go to school, come home, hide out in my room so Frank didn't find me, you know the usual. Frank didn't deserve the title of dad, he was an abusive arsehole. About an hour after school mom and dad had left to go...somewhere, and Shane was looking after Lyssa and I. I was out front kicking a football against the wall; when I was at home the only time I got to be outside was when Frank was out. One kick made the ball fly into the road. Running to get it, I turned my back on the house. Big mistake. The next thing I knew the house was covered with fire. My eyes widened and I dropped the ball. I ran back across the street, and then froze.

"HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP!" I yelled.

I couldn't take my eyes off the burning building. Shane was still in there sleeping on the coach, and Lyssa was upstairs and I don't know what was happening there. I started to run for the front door, but a hand fastened around my wrist. I whipped round to find Michael Glass, Shane's best mate, standing there.

"Shane! Lyssa!" I said panicked, pointing towards the house.

Michael's eyes went wide.

"Stay!" Michael ordered.

I nodded. The time went by too slowly; I didn't think any of them would make it out. But then I saw the front door fly open. Michael was dragging Shane out. Shane was desperately trying to escape Michael's hold to get back inside...to get Lyssa. Michael stopped as soon as he was next to me. Right then, the top of the house caved in. The whole house came down.

"NO!" Shane and I screamed.

Michael then had to grab hold of my wrist again to prevent me from going back inside.

"Let go! Let go of me! Maybe there's still time!" I cried out. "LYSSA!"

* * *

The fire department arrived and put the fire out. Shane and I had finally stopped trying to get back inside. I don't think either of us realised that we were crying. The firemen carried out a black body bag, big enough to fit a child in. Big enough to fit Lyssa in. Shane yelled out in pain, but I couldn't do anything but stare wide eyed after it. Shane turned to face the house again, not able to keep his eye on the bag, refusing to. Then he lunged. I felt Michael tense, using all his strength to keep Shane where he was.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" Shane yelled.

His eyes were cold, puffy and red, his expression furious. I followed his gaze. I could see why. Flicking a lighter was Monica Morrell. Anger took over, and I tried my best to slip out of Michael's grip, but he was one step ahead of me.

* * *

Soon, Monica disappeared, the fire department disappeared, the crowds we had apparently gathered disappeared, and mom and Frank came towards Michael, Shane and I. Mom hugged me, and tried to hug Shane. But Shane shrugged her off.

* * *

After the fire, Frank moved us out of Morganville. When we were out of the town borders we all forgot Morganville. But not mom. Mom remembered. It was because of Lyssa that she remembered. She remembered how she died, then bit by bit she remembered where Lyssa died, the street name the house was on and then she remembered everything. I didn't know what she was going on about really. I mean I knew Lyssa died, but where the hell was Morganville?

* * *

It had been a few months since the fire, and one day, again after school, Shane opened the door to the bathroom. He didn't walk in. He just stood there, hand on the handle.

"Shane? You ok?" I asked, taking a step towards him.

"Evan, don't. Go into your room." Shane told me.

I ignored him and kept walking. I stood next to him in the door way, and realised why he didn't want me to come any closer. Our mom was laying the bath...and it was filled with her own blood.

"Mom." I whispered. "Mom."

Shane shut the door, and backed up.

"Damn fucking vamps!" Shane yelled.

There was going to be hell when Frank came home. He would use this as an excuse for him to 'train' Shane and I even more. I had found a safe place in my room, so Frank left me alone and focused on Shane. I had told Shane to find a place to hide countless times, but he refused. I was the only one that hid.

* * *

That night I had packed everything I owned – which wasn't much – into a bag. Shane and Frank were fast asleep so I didn't have to worry about waking them up. Frank was also drunk – like he was every day – so he wouldn't be waking up until the afternoon. I snuck into Shane's room. I tried to wake him up, but it was no good. I let out a shaky breath.

"Your brother died as soon as he was born." I whispered. "You've only ever had a sister. When you wake up, you won't have any memories of your brother."

It was amazing what you could do with a story when someone was asleep. I left Shane's room and went into Frank's room.

"Your youngest son, Evan, died as soon as he was born." I whispered. "You've only ever had one son and a daughter. When you wake up, you won't have any memories of Evan."

I backed out of his room, walked to the front door. And left. I would never see them again. And, out of the two, I would only miss my big brother. I sighed, and went somewhere that could take me to safety. The airport.

* * *

_**So what do you all think? Please review, and please read my other Morganville fanfic that this one is seven years prier to, thanks XD**_

_**And please read the AN at the top of the page so you know what's going on. Thanks XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Chapter 2 XD I would love to know your opinions. I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Arthur, Kara, Dylan and Grace. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 2**

I was, to put it plainly, a little scared. I mean, I was ten and going to the airport, alone! You have to be twelve to board a plane by yourself. At least I had a fake passport – given to me by Frank – saying I was twelve. And, at least I had enough money to get me to the airport, by a plane ticket, and take me to where I needed to go. I hated making the decision of leaving, but I had to. With both Alyssa and mom dead, the only person left was Shane, but thanks to Frank I was losing him, fast. If I stayed, Frank would have found me in my hiding place and have done to me what he's been doing to Shane for so long. I did what I thought was right. And I hoped it was the right thing to do.

* * *

No one at the airport seemed questioned me. To them I was just a kid who was twelve. I kept to the lie, and no one seemed to doubt me. I got my plane ticket, and waited patiently. When my plane arrived I got on it, sat down and stayed quiet. I fell asleep. It was quite late, and wouldn't be getting to my destination till morning. When I woke up there wasn't that much longer to go until we landed. It had worked. My plan – so far – had worked.

* * *

When off the plane and I had my one bag with me, I ran out of the airport to get a taxi. New York wasn't that busy at this time of day. Yes, that's right, New York. I flagged down a taxi, and told the cabbie the address; I relaxed back into the seat. It wasn't long before the cabbie stopped outside a nice looking house, with a largish front garden and a fence. I paid the cabbie, and jumped out. I took a deep breath and walked up to the front door of the house. I heard children laughing coming from inside, and to adults talking. I closed my eyes and knocked on the door. I opened them right before a tall, brunette man opened the door.

"Evan!" he blurted out amazed.

"Hi Uncle Arthur." I said.

* * *

The interior of the house was just as nice as the exterior. I had explained to Uncle Arthur – mom's brother – what had happened with Lyssa, mom, and what I did so I could escape. He was shocked. But then you would be if you were just told that your sister and niece had died. I was talking to Uncle Arthur in the kitchen. He was asking how I made it on the plane and through the airports without anyone questioning me. But then someone came in the kitchen. It was a medium heighted, long blonde haired woman.

"Hi Aunt Kara." I said quietly.

"Evan, honey it's good to see you but, what are you doing here?" she asked.

I told her the same as what I told Uncle Arthur, and then she asked me the same thing he did, before she walked in. I answered every question, but I didn't meet their eyes. I kept my gaze on the floor.

"Is that all you brought with you?" Uncle Arthur asked me, pointing towards my bag.

"This is all I own." I replied.

"Come on. I'll show you where you can put it." Aunt Kara told me.

I looked up at her confused.

"Well you're going to be staying here. What did you think we would do? Turn you away? Send you back to...him?" Uncle Arthur said.

Neither of them liked Frank, which was a bonus. I picked up my bag and followed Aunt Kara upstairs. She took me to the spear bedroom they owned, which was next to hers and Uncle Arthur's bedroom. The room was big. _Way _bigger than any room I've ever had. I froze in the doorway, amazed. Aunt Kara chuckled a little. She left me to unpack the small amount I had which included: clothes, a picture I always kept with me, and my passports. When un-packed I went back down stairs. It felt _so _awkward. Uncle Arthur and Aunt Kara seemed happy to have me live with them. If Shane was with me, they'd probably be a whole lot happier. I would to. They were both sitting in the living room when I came down the stairs. Their two kids – my two cousins – had made an appearance.

"Kids you remember your cousin Evan." Arthur said.

They obviously did, because as soon as they heard my name they ran to me. They both jumped on me, and hugged me.

"Ok, yo, guys, your strangling me." I said in a chocked laugh.

They released me. My two cousins – Dylan (8) and Grace (7) – smiled at me. The last time I saw them, Dylan was three and Grace was two. Five years. So I was five – duh –, Shane was nine turning ten and Lyssa would have just turned seven. Wow.

* * *

I spent a lot of my time playing with Dylan and Grace. Arthur, Kara and I had decided not to tell Dylan and Grace about what had happened. Not yet. Grace reminded me of Lyssa a little. She was sweet. Dylan, on the other hand, reminded me of a younger Shane. He was outgoing and _very _protective of his sister.

That night, when I was in the room, I hid in the closet and made myself very small. When Arthur came in, he looked at the bed – where I should have been – and then looked around the room. His eyes rested on the closet and sighed. He opened the doors and found me in the darkest corner. Arthur knelt down so our eyes were level.

"Evan, you don't have to hide. He can't get you. I promise." he smiled.

I gave him a small, sheepish smile back.

"Habit." I told him, sliding out and walking over to the bed. "Although it's never the closet I hide in."

I sat on the bed, crossed legged. Arthur sat down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched but he didn't move his hand away.

"I promise you, you don't have to be scared here. We'll look after you. You're safe." Arthur told me.

I nodded. Arthur pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so happy you're safe. Know, we'll talk more tomorrow, you need to sleep. Goodnight." Arthur told me.

"Night." I replied.

He left. I lay down, pulled the covers on top of me, and fell asleep so quickly it was unbelievable. I didn't know how tired I had been over the years until that night. It felt so nice not to worry about Frank. But I couldn't help but worry about Shane. When deep asleep, I dreamt that Frank didn't believe the story. That he thought Shane knew where I was, and beating it out of him, though Shane didn't know where I was. I must have moved around a lot during the dream, because when I woke up in the morning, screaming, I was on the floor. Arthur and Kara came running in. I was breathing heavily and sweating. Kara crouched down beside me. I must have looked as bad as I felt, because next thing I knew she had me in her arms whispering 'it's ok'.

* * *

Down stairs Kara got me a cup of hot chocolate. I stayed quiet for a while. When they asked me what happened I simply said 'bad dream'. Just by saying that they knew it was about Frank, and said no more on the subject. I couldn't forget that dream. I couldn't forget the look on Shane's face. When I was older, if I ever got the chance, I would kill Frank. But that was a thought for future me. Right now, I had to get used to being safe. But that would take time. But it would be worth it. And at least now, I wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Chapter 3 XD I would love to know your opinions. I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Arthur, Kara, Dylan and Grace. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 3**

I had been living with Arthur, Kara, Dylan and Grace for about five weeks. I was starting to adjust, which was good, but I still had a long way to go. I was still worried about Shane. I knew he could take care of himself and everything, but he's my brother. Even if I made him forget me, he is still my brother, and I love him. I only hoped that when he was older he would get far away from Frank. I remember all the conversations we had coming home from school, just us – and of course before she died, Lyssa. We talked about how we would go somewhere far away. Just us and mom. We talked about going to Vegas, L.A, maybe even England. Lyssa and mom had always wanted to go to England.

* * *

One day, when I came down stairs, I found Arthur in the kitchen talking to Kara. They stopped when I walked in.

Morning, Evan." Arthur said.

"Morning." I replied.

"Something on your mind honey?" Kara asked.

"Well, I was wondering, if it was alright of course, if I could possibly...um...change my last name? It's just with the last name I currently have it just reminds me of him, and I can't..."

"Of course you can. What d you want to change it to?" Arthur and Kara both asked.

"Davids." I replied simply. "Like grandma."

Arthur smiled and nodded.

"We'll get it changed as soon as we can kiddo." he told me.

I had always wanted my last name changed from...his. I would never bring it up though, I didn't even want to imagine what he'd do to me if he overheard.

* * *

It was about two o'clock, and I was sitting in the living room with Dylan and Grace, watching TV. Kara came over and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up at her. She leaned on the back of the black leather coach.

"I was thinking, that maybe we should go and buy you a few things. Clothes, sneakers, toys, things like that. What do you think?" Kara asked me.

"Really? I mean...really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah. You deserve to have some new things."

"I don't know. I don't want to be a bother."

I bit my lip and looked down at the coach cushion.

"Nonsense. Come on." Kara smiled.

I returned the smile, got up, and put my old warn out sneakers on.

* * *

Kara and I came back just after four, with God knows how may bags. I had on a pair of new sneakers. Black and red, and AWESOME!

"Let's go put the bags upstairs, you can un-pack them later." Kara told me as she closed the front door.

I nodded, grinning like a mad man. We put the bags on my bed. I turned around to face Kara and hugged her.

"Thanks, you're the best." I said.

Kara smiled. We went back downstairs.

"So how did the buying go?" Arthur asked Kara, as I made my way to where Dylan and Grace where.

"It went really well. Arthur, I don't think he's been bought anything in a while." Kara replied, quietly.

"What do you expect when the poor boy's been living with him?"

"I'm just glad he's safe now."

"I know."

I didn't really listen. I wasn't part of the conversation. But at least there were still people who cared about me. That gave me a weird feeling. I didn't know what that feeling was, but I liked it.

* * *

That night, I put everything that Kara bought for me away. I put my new clothes in the closet as well as my two new pairs of sneakers, I put writing and drawing books into a draw of a desk along with the writing/sketching/colouring pencils – unlike most guys I like writing and drawing –, I put CD's and DVD's next to the TV that I had just realised I had in my room, I put books on a shelf, I put a stuffed brown bear on the desk – it reminded me of Lyssa's bear that had been mom's – along with a blue dinosaur that reminded me of Shane's. In one bag I noticed something wrapped up, right at the bottom. It had a note tapped to it. It read:

_Evan._

_I got this for you while you were looking at DVD's and CD's. I thought you might like it. Everything on it has already been put on it. Consider it a late birthday present. _

_Love,_

_Aunt Kara._

I took the wrapping off, and saw a box. It had a picture of a laptop on the front of it. My eyes widened. I opened the box. I pulled out a black laptop bag. Un-zipping it, I found inside a black shiny laptop. My eyes widened even more. I couldn't believe it. She had spent loads on me already with everything I had already, and she went and bought me a laptop. I was grateful – of course – but...wow. I placed it on the desk, next to the bear, lay down in my bed, and fell asleep. I had never felt so cared for in my life. I didn't have any dreams that night, at all. It was the most peaceful night's sleep I had. Ever. Arthur and Kara were right I was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: Chapter4 XD I would love to know your opinions. I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Arthur, Kara, Dylan, Grace, Mr Maynard, Declan, Zac and Tommy. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 4**

After a couple of months – so about September – Arthur and Kara got me into a school. At least I wouldn't be there for long. It was a shame that Dylan wasn't the same age as me; at least then I would know someone. It was always awkward being the new kid. Everyone knew people, and then there's you who knows no one. Fun.

The first day wasn't so bad. I didn't like that when I walked into form I had to tell everyone about myself. I basically just said my name, age, birthday, and who I lived with – I didn't say why I lived with them though.

* * *

First lesson was music. We had to get into a group, learn a song, and at least one of us had to play an instrument. My teacher – Mr Maynard – just let me get used to the class room for that lesson and said that I could join in if I wanted to. I wouldn't be joining in that lesson. No one knew mw, so they wouldn't want me in their groups. So I just grabbed a guitar from the cupboard, sat back in my seat, tuned it, and started playing. Michael had taught me a few things when I was back in Morganville – I had started remembering it now – and luckily I was a fast learner. Started learning when I was seven, almost eight, and Michael had taught me what I needed to know by the time I was nine. I didn't have a guitar of my own – yet – I was saving money I got to buy one. I wasn't playing anything in particular, just random little notes. I added lyrics to my little composition. I started writing it all down. Once the whole composition was finished I put my pencil back in my bag, and started playing and singing it. I hadn't really thought about what I wrote or played – when I was making it up – I never did. But they were never any good. But this one was...good, well I thought it was anyway. Michael would have probably liked to hear it. When I came up with little things like this, he always made me perform them. And it was always in front of him and Shane.

"You'll both hear this one day." I sighed. "I hope."

I closed my eyes briefly, put the pieces of paper in my bag, and went back to playing and singing – quietly singing –, but this time I stuck to songs that already existed. I kept my head down, keeping my eyes on the strings, just like Michael. I guess his habits rubbed off on me. After a couple of minutes, there was a light tap on my shoulder. My head snapped up, and I looked over my shoulder. I saw three, now very startled, boys.

"Sorry. I'm not good with people approaching me from behind." I told them.

The boys relaxed.

"Hi, I'm Declan." a dark red haired boy said.

"I'm Zac." a blonde haired boy told me.

"I'm Tommy." a brunette haired boy said.

"Hey, I'm Evan. Was there something I could help you with?" I replied to them.

"Yeah, the whole class over heard you mate. You're really good." Tommy smiled.

I looked down.

"Damn it." I muttered. "I'm not that good, Michael, my brother's best mate and a good friend of mine and the guy who taught me guitar, is bloody brilliant. At both guitar and singing."

"Well, dude, you're awesome. And we were wondering if you wanted to join our group." Zac said.

I cocked my head to the side.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. So, what do you say, you in?" Declan asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Great!" the three guys smiled.

The three of us got to work. What was good was all of us played instruments. So there was me on guitar and singing, Declan on keyboard/piano, Zac on Drums, and Tommy on bass. We brainstormed songs that we all new – which were quite a few. In the end we went for Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. EPIC SONG!

* * *

I hung around with Declan, Zac and Tommy for the rest of the day. The three of them were in my form and all of my classes. Bonus. All in all I had a good first day. I had told Arthur and Kara that I would collect Dylan and Grace after school and bring them home, so after school that's what I did. I waited outside Dylan and Grace's form room's, which were lose together. Dylan was out first. Dylan looked around for his mom.

"Yo, D! Over here man!" I yelled to him.

Dylan saw me, and ran over.

"Evan, what are you doing here?" Dylan asked happily.

"I'm picking you up man. Well you and Grace." I replied.

"Sweet. Just today or...?"

"Probably every day, depends."

Dylan had no time to reply, because then I caught something blonde out of the corner of my arm. I turned, and grabbed Grace in mid-jump.

"Gracie!" I said.

The little girl giggled happily.

"Come on, let's get home." I laughed.

I set Grace down. Walking home, Grace and Dylan both told me about their day. It wasn't long before we got back home. Arthur and Kara asked how my first day of school was. I told them about what happened in music and what it resulted in. They were both happy that I had gotten on well and had started to get to know the other students.

* * *

Over the next few days I became good friends with the three boys. We had a lot in common. And we did pretty well when it came to rehearsing for music. It was weird how I became friends with the three so quickly. I had never gotten friends this quick before, but hey I wasn't complaining. At least these guys were cool and not the fuck abouts. I liked New York a whole lot better than Morganville or the place he (Frank) dragged us off to. In New York I felt safe, and I had friends who weren't shit scared of vampires and would turn me over to them to save their own arse's – though Shane, Michael, Eve (a friend of Michael and Shane's who was really cool) wouldn't do that. Declan, Zac and Tommy were awesome. They were my three best New York mates.

* * *

_**So, how do you like the characters? Am I writing them ok?**_ _**Any questions about them? Please ask/tell me in a review – and if you are a guest and you review and ask me a question I shall answer in the AN of my next chapter. Also if you would like to know what I think the characters look like please tell me and I shall find a picture that I think best suits the character on google images and I will post the link on my profile. **_

_**Thanks XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: Chapter 5 XD I would love to know your opinions. I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Dylan, Grace, Mr Maynard, Declan, Zac, Tommy, Faye. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**(Also, **_**how do you like the characters? Am I writing them ok?**_ _**Any questions about them? Please ask/tell me in a review – and if you are a guest and you review and ask me a question I shall answer in the AN of my next chapter. Also if you would like to know what I think the characters look like please tell me and I shall find a picture that I think best suits the character on google images and I will post the link on my profile. Thanks XD)**_

**Anyway, enjoy XD**

**Chapter 5**

Mr Maynard was surprised with how fast I got stuck into music. I guess he was glad that it was Declan, Zac and Tommy, I had joined since most groups in the class mucked around. Declan, Zac, Tommy and I were finished with the song before anyone else. We had finished everything about three weeks before the actual performance to the class, while some where still deciding on a song or had just started practicing. The guys and I would meet up after school and on weekends to practise though, but we would always play around with other songs as well. We started thinking of ourselves as a band, well kind of. We had a name and everything. DETZ. We took the first letter of each of our first names, put them in alphabetical order, and we got DETZ. We found the name to be quite awesome.

* * *

When it came to actually performing I got nervous. I didn't do well with performing in front of people I hadn't known that long. The only people I had ever played or sang in front of were Michael, Shane, Eve, Lyssa and mom. We watched each group go up one by one. It was almost unbelievable how unprepared some were. My group was last. The drums were set up already, the same as the piano so Declan took his place at the piano and Zac took his place behind the drums. Tommy had his own bass guitar, so stood in place with his guitar. I, on the other hand, grabbed and electric guitar and then took my place.

"Ok, so boys what song have the four of you chosen?" Mr Maynard asked.

My friends looked to me. I hated being the one to speak. I cleared my throat.

"Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen." I said.

"Good choice. You can start when you're ready."

Even though I was singing, Declan, Zac and Tommy did back up. We started a couple of seconds after Mr Maynard had stopped talking. As soon as I was singing by myself, all my nerves washed away. I forgot who was in the room, and remembered being round Michael's with Eve, Shane and Lyssa. I remembered all of the lessons Michaels gave me, and how he and Shane always listened to my new compositions, no matter how crap I thought they were. I remembered how happy and carefree we all felt. How it felt like nothing bad could actually happen while we were this happy. When it got to it the guys and I even done the head banging bit, while playing our instruments...multi tasking is great. When we finished, I realised my eyes were closed. Opening them, I saw the faces of our class mates. Shocked, impressed and surprised all rolled into one. I smiled a little, and then walked back to my seat, followed by Tommy. Declan and Zac to a few seconds longer to return. I kept my head down, staring at my hands that I had place on the table. I looked up, without moving my head, and saw the same expression that was on my class mates faces, on Mr Maynard's face. My eyes drifted back towards my hands. I could feel the stares burning into me. It was...uncomfortable to say the least. I fidgeted in my chair. I don't know who, but one of my friends cleared their throat and brought Mr Maynard and the class back to reality.

"Well done boys, that was fantastic. Very well done." Mr Maynard beamed.

That was the end of the lesson. I happily jumped up out of my seat, and rushed off to class.

* * *

The rest of the day went well. Other students came up to introduce themselves to me. It must have been the whole of my year. I was relieved that I could remember people's names and faces. No one seemed to be like either Monica or Faye Morrell, the bitch sisters of Morganville, so that was good. I just stuck with Declan, Zac and Tommy though. To me, it was better to have three close friends then a million acquaintances. I had a bit more in common with Declan. Declan and I were the only ones with a brother, we read the same books, we had both lost our mothers, etc. Declan had to be my best friend out of the three.

* * *

After school, Declan came round for a bit. Played a few video games, Dylan and Grace joined us for a game of football. It was a lot of fun. We got to talking. Our conversation seemed to get to the topic of our moms. Declan's mom died three years back before he turned seven, she died in a car accident. He told me a lot about her. She sounded like a really nice woman. Having someone to share this kind of thing with was good for both Declan and I. We could both help each other get through it and we knew how each other felt. Declan's dad picked him up at five, his dad was an alright guy.

* * *

Things got a little _too_ hard to handle nearer Christmas. It was the first Christmas without mom or Lyssa...or even Shane. One of the worse things was, I knew Shane was still alive and I couldn't even contact him, because that would probably get him hurt. It sucked _so_ much. I put on a happy face for Dylan and Grace, since they didn't know about mom or Lyssa yet, but all I wanted to do was go up to my room, curl up into a ball, and cry. It felt like there was a gaping hole in me. I _really_ didn't like this feeling. Declan told me it was normal at first, especially since it was still early on for me. It was good to know I had someone to talk to about this. It was kind of...comforting. Christmas day, I didn't really speak much. Dylan and Grace were too busy running around playing with their presents to notice, but Arthur and Kara definitely noticed. After dinner, I managed to sneak up to my room. I dug out a few things from the only bag I brought with me to the house. I pulled out a gold chain and a black wristband with a charm on. The gold chain was Shane's, but a couple of years after he got it he gave it to me., while the wristband was Lyssa's – I salvaged it from the fire – and the charm was mom's – I found a way to attach it. It was the only things I had left of them, well those things and a picture. I held the chain and wristband tightly in my hands. Without realising, I slumped into a ball on my bed, curled into a ball and cried. I couldn't help it.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep lying there, because the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes. My eyes were wet and sore, and when I went into the bathroom they were red. My throat hurt and was dry as hell. My knuckles white from gripping the chain and wristband. I didn't really come out of my room. I knew if I did, Dylan and Grace would know something was wrong, they weren't stupid. I came out of my room on the 27th December though. When Dylan and Grace asked, I said that I wasn't feeling well so I stayed up in my room. They bought that. The next big thing I had to deal with was mom's birthday in January. It would be hard, but I was going to get through it. I hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: Chapter 6 XD I would love to know your opinions XD Haven't heard from you guys in a while and I'm starting to get a **_**little**_** worried, but hey ho, I'll get on with it. I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Declan, Zac, Tommy, Charlie, Arthur, Dylan, Grace, Kara and Faye. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 6**

It was January 12th (2006), mom's birthday. We were at school that day. I had talked to Arthur a few days before and asked if I could just go the whole day without saying anything to anyone, and do the same on Lyssa's birthday, Shane's birthday and the day's mom and Lyssa died. He was fine with it, and said he would talk to the school, which I was grateful for. The school didn't mind and they let me do my silence for the entire day. Keeping quiet was easy, I had been quiet for most of my life, but that day was...hard.

* * *

By this time Zac and Tommy knew about my mom as well as Declan. So they knew why I was staying silent for the day. If they did talk to me, I would write what I would write down what I wanted to say to them and show them. It was working well. The four of us were outside sitting around and talking, or in my case writing. Nothing exciting had happened that day. It was just a typical Thursday afternoon. I didn't feel too good, to be honest, I hated feeling like this. And then someone came over to us. The kids name was Charlie Roberts. Charlie wasn't...the nicest of kids. He stood right in front of me.

"God who's died, you bloody emo?" Charlie asked, rather harshly.

My jaw tightened, and my body stiffened. My eyes went wide, and I clenched my hands into fists. I put the notepad I was using to speak with in my back and pocketed my pencil. I stood up slowly not taking my gaze off of Charlie. I must not have looked friendly, since my three mates were looking at me startled, and Charlie backed off a little. I moved closer to Charlie. Every step I took forward, he took a step back. Without meaning to I let out a snarl/growl. Charlie let out a small, scared little squeak. I was grabbed from behind and dragged away. Of course I tried to get whoever was dragging me away to get the hell off, but it was no use. I wasn't as strong as Shane or Michael. I was dragged off to an empty class room, and I was released. It wasn't just one person that had hold of me; it was all three of my friends.

"Ev, I know how you're feeling. Just take a few seconds to calm down, and get back to...well, normal." Declan told me.

It stayed quiet for a while. I closed my eyes and just breathed. When I opened them again, I noticed that I was now slumped against a nearby wall. I felt a hell of a whole lot calmer. I got out my notepad and pencil, and wrote 'thanks guys'. I showed them what I wrote.

"Hey, what are mates for." Tommy smiled, punching my arm.

* * *

For the rest of the day Charlie avoided me. Smart move. The end of the day was a huge relief. I retrieved Dylan and Grace, and we went home. I was glad I wasn't talking for that day. If I did then I would probably have said something about mom, and I really didn't want to cry. When upstairs, I got out one of the drawing pads Kara had got me on our shopping trip, and grabbed my sketching and coloured pencils. I knew what I wanted to draw. I closed my eyes and pictured what I was going to draw, took in a deep breath, and opened my eyes. I put the pencil on the paper, and drew my mom – her head and shoulders. At the bottom of the page I left a space. In the space I wrote 'Happy Birthday mom'. I then proceeded to add colour. Purple and blue were mom's favourite colours, so I did the background purple and her top blue. I missed mom. With all my heart. It was difficult. When I was finished with the picture, I slotted it into one of the folders I had.

* * *

The next day, at lunch, I was talking to Zac, while Tommy and Declan talked to a teacher. Zac's blonde hair was the same shade as Michael's. It was strange. Thinking about it, Declan had the same shade of red hair as Michael's grandfather Sam – it was weird to think that Sam was Michael's grandfather consider how old he looked, and the fact he was a vampire, though be it the most awesome vampire – and Tommy had the same shade of brown hair as Shane. Then there was me with black hair, just like Eve and Lyssa...though Eve dyed her hair black. I smiled a little at that thought.

"I'm surprised they let the insane back in." I heard someone say, behind me.

I looked round. Of course. Charlie. I ran forward and punched him. No one else had moved, and they seemed surprised to see me standing in front of Charlie. Like they didn't even see me move.

"To answer your question from yesterday, my mom died! She died back in August! And since it was my mom's birthday yesterday, I thought I would do the respectful thing and have a day of silence, since I can't go visit her grave because I don't know where, let alone if, she's been buried! Also, just because I like black and I was a bit depressed yesterday doesn't make me an emo! So why don't you back the fuck off you foul, loathsome, little cockroach!" I yelled in Charlie's face.

Charlie threw a punch at me. I grabbed his arm before it came any closer to me, and held it behind his back in a death grip. He let out a little yelp. I put my head close to his ear.

"I spent ten years of my life, in a town, where you have to fight to survive most of the time. Frank, my 'dad' was drunk a lot and would lash out sometimes, so I know how to defend myself. People learnt that if they leave me alone I leave them alone, if not I beat the crap out of them. So I suggest you think carefully before you try to hit me again." I growled, quietly.

I didn't play around when I was pissed off. And right now, I was so pissed off it was unbelievable. I let go of his arm. Charlie stumbled into his group and backed off very quickly.

"Dude, I hate to admit it, but that was awesome." Zac said, smiling.

"No, it wasn't awesome." I told him, grimly. "I've only ever done that once before, and that was because some jerk jumped me from behind and decided to try and touch me."

"By touch you mean..."

"Yup."

"Shit, dude."

"I know. Police got him. Police said it was astounding how an eight year old boy, got away from a thirty year old guy with only bruises on his arms and a bump to the head, while the guy had a broken nose and a few teeth missing."

"Well, hey, that won't happen again. Trust me, mate."

"I know."

I smiled a bit. Declan and Tommy had missed the whole thing and were gutted when Zac told them what happened. The three of them had always hated Charlie. And I could see why.

* * *

The rest of the day went well. Charlie seemed to have learnt his lesson. He hadn't told anyone about me punching him or scaring him – mainly because most saw and were spreading it around. No teachers knew, which was good, otherwise I would be in deep trouble. I was glad that the next day was a Saturday; it meant I wouldn't have to see Charlie's face. Harsh I know, but understandable. I didn't know why Charlie was such a dick, and to be honest I really didn't care. At least he wasn't as bad as Monica or Faye. But, hey, there's no use dwelling on the bad, when there is good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: Chapter 7 XD I would love to know your opinions XD Haven't heard from you guys in a while and I'm starting to get a **_**little**_** worried, but hey ho, I'll get on with it. I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Declan, Zac, Tommy. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 7**

February 14th. I never really liked this day. Frank always took mom out at seven in the evening, and they would appear back home at nine in the morning. I had gotten my last name changed to Davids – my nan's maiden name. The school had been notified and I had told Declan, Zac and Tommy.

"I prefer Evan Davids to Evan Collins. Good choice, mate." Tommy told me.

"How did you come up with it?" Zac asked.

"It was my nan's maiden name. I've always wanted to change my last name, and I've always liked my nan's maiden name. So it made sense to change it to Davids." I replied.

The guys and I were like brothers. Sure we hadn't known each other for that long, but we were fast friends and had quite a bit in common.

* * *

So, anyway February 14th, and they guys and I were in the library at school. We were in the library, because, well, the library had computers. I was trying to find something, something that was lost in the fire. I was hoping I would find it. When I did, I wrote down the name of the site.

"Ev, what you looking at mate?" Declan asked.

"Nothing." I said, and quickly minimized the page.

I logged out of the computer, and stood up. Declan and I found Tommy and Zac looking at comics.

"Really, comics?" I asked.

"What?" Tommy asked innocently. "They're cool."

"I prefer things like Harry Potter."

"So you're a Potterhead." Zac said.

"Too damn right I am." I replied, grinning.

"Thank Wizard God!"

"Starkid!"

"You know of Starkid!" Declan said.

"Ob...viously." I said – like Snape of course.

"Dude, you are even more awesome!"

"Don't you mean I am 'Super-Mega-Foxy-Awesome-Hot' or 'Totally Awesome'?" I asked. "Hopefully you mean the latter."

We all laughed. Well, at least I know my friends like Harry Potter and Starkid.

* * *

When I was at home, I got my laptop, and looked up the web site I had found at school. I was a book I had. Mom always read it to my when I was little. It was The Tales of Beedle the Bard. I reserved a copy of it; luckily the book store was close to home. I dug out what money I had left – thankfully enough to buy the book – and slipped out of the house. When I came back I had Kara and Arthur waiting in the hall.

"Busted." I muttered. "I only went to the book store, and neither of you were around for me to say where I was going."

"Next time leave a note. Christ Evan, anything could have happened." Arthur said.

"Sorry."

"What book did you get anyway?"

I passed the book to him. Arthur saw the front cover and grinned.

"A Potterhead for a nephew. How exciting." Arthur mused, in the voice of Arthur Weasley.

I laughed. Best thing about Arthur was, he could do an awesome Arthur Weasley impression.

* * *

The next day went by quickly. After school the guys and I went round Declan's place. Declan's dad was pretty awesome. He didn't try to be cool like most adults, and he just left you to do whatever really. He didn't check on you every five minutes. We ended up playing video games. Lots of Zombie killing games. Very fun. We just sat there playing the games and chatting for about three hours. We didn't even realise until Arthur, Zac's mom, and Tommy's mom came to pick us up.

"See ya tomorrow guys." Declan, Tommy, Zac and I said simultaneously.

We all looked at each other, and started laughing madly.

* * *

That night I decided to read The Tales of Beedle the Bard. I had read it the night I got it, but it was a really good book. To be honest, when mom read it to me I felt a little like Ron Weasley, except not ginger. Lyssa and Shane would sit on my bed with me, listening to mom read the book to, so I grabbed the bear and dinosaurs, sat them on the bed next to me, and started reading.

When I woke up, the book was lying next to me, closed, and the bear and dinosaur was still on my bed. I placed the book on the table beside my bed, and put the bear and dinosaur back on my desk. I smiled a little. I knew, right then and there, that when I was older I would go looking for Shane. I would find him, and hopefully he would then remember me.

"I'll find you bro." I whispered to the Shane in the picture.

* * *

_**I have a couple questions, and I would love for at least one of you to answer :) Am I writing the characters ok? Is the story alright? I would love to hear your opinions. Also to vamp girl (a guest) Evan will be meeting Shane, Claire, Michael and Eve latter on in the story. He'll be fifteen almost sixteen :) **_

_**Thanks for reading peeps XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes: Chapter 8 XD I would love to know your opinions XD Haven't heard from you guys in a while and I'm starting to get a **_**little**_** worried, but hey ho, I'll get on with it. I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Declan, Zac, Tommy, Dylan, Grace, Arthur and Kara. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 8**

March 10th, my eleventh birthday. It was...strange. My first birthday out of Morganville, half of the family I would spend it with dead, and away from the other half. It was a good day though. I got money from my friends – a fiver from each of them – and fifteen from Arthur and Kara. I got a few things actually, which was...new. I never used to get a lot of things on my birthday. I remember Shane gave me the gold chain on my tenth birthday, I didn't take it off for three months – unless I had a shower of course. I had the chain and the wrist band on today, and as I sat in the living room with Dylan and Grace I played with the chain around my neck and the charm on the black wrist band. Declan, Zac and Tommy were coming round a bit later, and they were staying the night. Arthur and Kara were brave enough to let us four take the living room hostage.

* * *

The guys came round at four in the afternoon. Luckily we all lived near each other so we all met up and walked to the house together. I opened the door, to Declan, Zac and Tommy singing Happy Birthday. It was funny.

"Yo, sup!" I yelled, as they stopped singing and walked in.

"Yo! And now the ceiling." Tommy replied, smiling.

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. Right then, I heard something stomping down the stairs. Grace came flying down, followed by Dylan. Grace ran right at me. I lifted her up before she slammed into me, and Dylan stopped by the sofa.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Dylan was trying to tickle me." Grace giggled, breathlessly.

"What do you mean try. I did." Dylan protested.

"Yeah, but you didn't when we ran down the stairs." Grace replied.

"Yeah, but I still got you."

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"SHHH! If you two are going to argue I shall throw you in the kitchen, so you can sort this out with your mom and dad." I told my cousins.

Dylan and Grace didn't listen to me. So I walked over to the sofa and pick up, a now standing, Dylan and carried them both into the kitchen. I then walked out and shut the door behind me.

"Who were they?" Zac asked.

"My cousins. Dylan's eight, Grace is seven. They're sweet kids." I replied. "Well, sweet when they're not arguing."

"That's exactly how my dad describes mine and my brother's relationship. It annoys us that he uses 'sweet'." Declan sighed.

The four of us laughed.

* * *

For a while we played video games, played football, watched Harry Potter and Doctor Who and Torchwood, we talked, and we prank called Declan's fifteen year old brother Matt (Mathew, but he preferred Matt). Prank calling Matt was hilarious. We used my phone, and Tommy put on a voice to talk to him. Zac and I also spoke, though I could speak normally since Matt didn't know who the hell I was. Declan just stayed quiet, biting his lip trying not to laugh. After a while we did leave Matt alone, but oh my dead wizard God it was funny!

"When he finds out, he will murder us." Declan laughed.

"Who cares, that'll be _way_ into the future." I replied.

"Knowing Matt, he'd probably see the funny side of it." Tommy said.

"Yeah, Matt's cool, he'll be alright as long as we wait a while before we tell him it was us...and wait till he knows Evan." Zac added.

I started playing with the gold chain around my neck, smiling a little.

"What's up mate?" Tommy asked.

"Just thinking about my brother. He would be the same age as Matt. This chain used to be his, but he gave it to me on my tenth birthday." I replied.

The guys knew that Shane was still alive, but they didn't know anything about Frank. They thought I moved away because I was being difficult back home after my mom died, and Arthur and Kara had agreed to take me in.

"Sorry dude." Zac said.

"No, it's fine. Today, I'm happy that I'm thinking about my brother." I told them. "Anyway, now that we've laughed ourselves silly, what shall we do know?"

"Watch AVPM, AVPS and Starship?" Declan suggested.

"It's like you read my mind!" Zac and Tommy gasped.

"I'm so happy I'm friends with you guys!" I said loudly. "I'll go get my laptop."

I ran upstairs, grabbed my laptop, and ran back downstairs.

* * *

Instead of watching AVPM and AVPS in parts, we watched the full videos, but Starship we had to watch in parts. I forgot how much I loved them. The guys and I even sang along with the songs. Yup, we are t_hat_ totally awesome. Watching the YouTube videos took us a few hours, but hey we weren't complaining. None of us got any sleep that night, which was fun. We literally stayed up all night talking, telling ghost stories, etc. It was a lot of fun.

* * *

_**SUP! So how do you like it so far guys? Is it alright? I would love to know you're opinions. Also, if you're finding it difficult to picture what some of the characters look like, please let me know and I'll post the link to the picture I find on google images on my profile.**_

_**Please review, thanks everyone XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes: Chapter 9 XD I would love to know your opinions XD Haven't heard from you guys in a while... Anyway, are you enjoying the story so far? How do you like the characters? Please let me know XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 9**

April. Great. It was Lyssa's birthday at the end of April (April 28th), so again I stayed silent for the whole day. I hate days like this, it hurts so much. It's feels like a little piece of me is dying. I know, I know, it sounds really stupid and 'girly', but it's the truth. If two of the only people in the world that you cared about _so_ much died, you would know how it feels. And if you were a guy, you wouldn't think it was 'girly'. I ended up not going to school on Lyssa's birthday. I just about managed moms, but I physically and emotionally couldn't cope this time.

* * *

I stayed in my room for the whole time. I was sitting cross legged on my bed. Like I did on mom's birthday, I drew a picture. Of Lyssa. I got out one of the drawing pads Kara had got me on our shopping trip, and grabbed my sketching and coloured pencils. I put the pencil on the paper, and drew my sister – her head and shoulders. At the bottom of the page I left a space. In the space I wrote 'Happy Birthday big sis'. I then proceeded to add colour. Res and black were Lyssa's favourite colours the same as me – though black wasn't actually a colour –, so I did the background black and her top red. I missed mom. With all my heart. It was difficult. When I was finished with the picture, I slotted it into one of the folders I had. I grabbed the stuffed bear that reminded me of the one Lyssa used to have, and sat back on my bed. I held the bear in front of me and smiled a little. It was the exact one in the exact colour. Looking at the bear reminded me of Lyssa. The way she looked, the sound of her voice, and the way she bantered with Shane and I. Lyssa had to be the greatest older sister...ever. And that was the honest truth. I was amazed at how I could have older siblings like Shane and Lyssa with a prick like Frank help give them – and me – life. I shuddered at that thought, and pushed it out of my mind. I went back to thinking about Lyssa.

* * *

The next morning I woke up curled in a ball, hugging the stuffed bear. Strange...I didn't remember falling asleep. Meh. It was a warm Saturday morning over here in New York. Not a cloud in the sky. I sighed, rolled out of bed, put the bear back on the desk, and went about doing my morning routine. I found Dylan down stairs.

"Morning mate." I said, as I walked into the living room.

I sat down next to Dylan on the sofa.

"Morning Ev." Dylan replied glumly.

"What's up dude?" I asked concerned.

"I know. I know about your mom and Lyssa. I know the whole thing with Frank. I know all of it. I over hear almost every conversation in this house, and sometimes I really wish I didn't." Dylan shook his head. "I can handle this kind of thing, I'm not _that_ young."

"You're tuning nine next month, so you're two years, two months and six days younger than me. So to me, you are young. And I didn't want you getting upset over it. I would have told you at some point. Just...don't tell Gracie. I can't stand the thought of her knowing right now."

"I'm not that stupid."

Dylan laughed. He was very mature for his age. I respected that. Dylan was a good brother to Grace. Sure, they would fight and stuff, but he loved her really and would always stand up for her. He definitely reminded me of Shane.

* * *

Later that day Arthur and Kara found out about Dylan knowing, and Dylan told them that he wouldn't tell Grace. They were very relieved at the last part. Dylan had also found out why I never talked on particular days. It was good that he knew I guess, I just wish he was a bit older. Definitely wasn't telling Grace until she was about nine or ten, though.

* * *

I saw Declan, Zac and Tommy at school on Monday. I was happy, the first lesson we had was music. Finally, I would get to play a guitar. That lesson reminded me that I needed to go buy a guitar...I would after school. This time in music our 'project' was to do a solo piece with an instrument of our choice. Of course I chose guitar. I was the only one that chose guitar. Choosing an instrument was the easy part for me, it was choosing the right song. That would take, what, two weeks max. Luckily, we were working on our solo pieces until four weeks before the end of the school year, when we had to record them. What I did for the lesson was help Declan, Zac and Tommy figure out what songs they would do, and play songs on my guitar until I found the one I wanted. Honestly, if you ever try to find that perfect song it'll take ages! It annoys me _so _much! But then it came to me. Forever and Always by Parachute. Mom loved that song. Lyssa liked it to. It was perfect. I started playing that on the guitar I had picked up, singing the words in my head. I smiled to myself as I played. This was definitely the song.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes: Chapter 10, yay! XD I would love to know your opinions XD Haven't heard from you guys in a while... Anyway, are you enjoying the story so far? How do you like the characters? Please let me know XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Arthur, Kara. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 10**

I finally had my own guitar! Well, two guitars! I had a bit of money left over from when I first came over to New York, plus I had the money from my birthday, and I had enough to buy an electric and an acoustic guitar. It was awesome! I was so happy I knew how to read music, and tune guitars – thank you Michael. The day I bought them, I ran back home with a mad man grin on my face – a little like the Doctor's in Doctor Who. I skidded to a halt by the sofa. I chucked my school bag towards the stairs, and gently placed my two guitar cases on the coffee table in front of me. I sat down on the sofa and pulled out the acoustic guitar. I loved how the guitar sounded. The one I had, played better than the other acoustic ones in the shop. The same went for the electric. On the acoustic I started to play A Team by Ed Sheeran. I put the acoustic away and pulled out the electric. I started playing White Dress by parachute – one of my favourite Parachute songs

"Finally, guitars!" I sighed happily.

Leaning back, I started to play the song I wrote in my first ever music lesson, which still hadn't been given a name. I guess it would come to me soon.

* * *

That night, I was lying in bed, trying to get to sleep. I was so glad I wasn't hiding in my closet anymore. Although the bed was comfortable and I was tired, I couldn't get to sleep. I didn't know why though. I rolled out of bed and crept downstairs. I sat on the sofa, pulled a blanket over me, and turned the TV on. Of course I turned it down low, so I didn't wake anyone in the house up. I switched channels again and again and again. Suddenly, a hand clamped over my mouth. My heart pounded fast. I squirmed as best I could. No use. The same person had grabbed me around my stomach and was carrying me out of the house. My eyes widened. I was so scared. Oh, how I wished I had stayed in my room. Stayed in my bed. I clenched my now shaking hands and punched the guy in the stomach. It hurt me more than it hurt him. I started to kick my legs. I just had to aim for the right place and...

"SHIT!" the guy screamed.

He dropped my on the steps outside the door to the house, clutching his crotch. Talk about great aim. I only saw flashes of it though, as my head hit every step as I rolled down them. I hit the cold hard pavement with a loud thud. I felt like I was going to throw up. But I had to get away from whoever the guy was. I scrambled up to my feet, using a nearby tree for support. I opened my mouth to shout for help, but right then Arthur and Kara came running down the stairs. The stopped dead when they saw the guy on the floor, clutching his crotch, and whimpering. The next thing I knew, I was floating. I was too weak to do anything. The last thing I saw was Arthur running towards me, with something in his hands. Then I blacked out.

* * *

_**Cliff Hanger XD I really hate cliff hangers but I love writing them XD To find out what happens next, you'll have to read the next chapter...MWHAHAHAHAHA XD Anyway, please review, and maybe you could give me suggestions as to what Evan's song could be called. You can give me more than one suggestion, and I will see what one will fit – although I bet they all will, so I will just have to get him to write more songs XD**_

_**But yeah, sorry about the cliff hanger, look out for the next chapter to find out if he's alright. Please review and give me a few suggestions.**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes: Chapter 11, yay! XD I would love to know your opinions XD Please let me know XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Declan, Zac, Tommy, Dylan, Grace, Arthur, and Kara. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 11**

I heard hushed voices in the distance. I couldn't hear what they were talking about. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to puke. I opened my eyes slowly, only to be blinded by a bright light. I saw people with their backs to me.

"Someone turn down the lights." I groaned, turning onto my back.

Bad idea.

"MOTHER OF FUCK!" I yelled, jumping up off the sofa.

Another bad idea.

I collapsed back onto the sofa, this time I was in a sitting position. I put a hand to the back of my head, and felt a bandage over it. I felt bruised and ached all over. Then it all came flooding back to me.

"I'm going to kill that bastard if I ever see him again!" I growled.

My eyes were blurry, but when they came into focus I saw Arthur, Kara and a few medics staring at me in surprise.

"Evan! Oh my lord, are you ok?!" Kara rushed, hugging me tightly.

"Yeah, I'm good." I replied.

I didn't have time to recover from Kara's hug when I was 'attacked' by Arthur. My uncle was shaking a little but was hugging me tightly none the less.

"I'm ok. Honestly. I kicked the guy in the nuts before anything happened, and you did something to that other guy... What did you do to that other guy?" I asked.

"Hit him on the back of the head with a shovel." Arthur smiled a little.

"Who were they?"

"Some sort of bikers." one of the medics told me.

I stiffened, my eyes going wide.

"Don't worry. If they were they won't get back to him." Arthur whispered.

I hoped Arthur was right. If those guys did work with/for my dad, and they got back to him they could blow my cover. They could put Shane in more danger. And I swear if anything happened to my big brother I would kill them!

* * *

The medics checked to see if there was any damage – well, serious damage. Which there wasn't, thankfully. Although, they did tell me to take a few days off school just to be on the safe side. I made a mental note to myself to text one of my mates in the morning to let them know. I was given these painkillers. They were _really_ strong. The last thing I remembered was lying down in my bed to go to sleep. And the next thing I knew it was three in the afternoon. Strong was a bit of an understatement. I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my phone. Three missed calls and three texts. All of them from Declan, Zac and Tommy. I text each of them back, saying what had happened and that I wouldn't be at school for a few days, then got out of bed and made my way downstairs. Dylan and Grace had been told that I had hit my head badly – which wasn't _that_ much of a lie. At least neither of them asked questions.

Now compared to Morganville and where Frank had shipped us all too before I came to New York, there had been a fare decrease in 'accidents'. Coincidence, I think not. I just hoped there wouldn't be too many accidents now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 12! XD I would love to know your opinions XD So, today I have a sore throat and was sent home from school today, and since I'm home I decided to write XD Anyway, please let me know what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Declan, Zac, Tommy, Dylan, Grace, Arthur, and Kara. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 12**

So, I had to stay home for a bit because of my head. I was home alone, since both Arthur and Kara worked. I didn't mind though. I sat down on the sofa with my laptop, drawing pads and pencils, and my guitars on the table in front of me. I was still in my pyjamas, no use getting dressed if I'm not going anywhere. I couldn't decide what to do.

"What would Shane do?" I asked myself, looking around the living room.

My eyes fell on the video games.

"Yup, definitely what Shane would do." I smiled.

I got up and put in one of the games. It was fun. Now I knew why Shane loved video games so much. I played for a few hours, and then I started writing. Writing was fun. I could express myself and no one had to see it. I could put myself into a story, and have the life I had always dreamed of. I could be anything and anyone. I was writing this one story; I had started it after I became friends with Declan, Zac and Tommy. It was called A Whole New World, and it was about these four friends that went into a wood near where they lived, and when they reached the other end of it the scenery around them changed. They were in a whole new world, full of magic and magical beings. The four children searched the land, finding out its secrets and in the end it was up to them to save that new world. I know it sounds crap, but I was hoping the actual story was better than my description of it.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes Arthur, Kara, Dylan and Grace were home.

"Afternoon sleeping beauty." Dylan laughed.

"Shut up." I smiled, throwing a pillow at him.

Dylan went to throw it back.

"Dylan don't." Arthur warned his eldest.

"Put Evan threw it at my first." Dylan whined.

"Yes, but what did we tell you about Evan's head?"

"Damn it."

Dylan put the pillow down, and I laughed at him.

"Shut up, Evan." he chuckled.

Grace came into the living room and climbed onto my lap. Dylan sat down next to me.

"Can we watch a movie?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, what movie?" I replied.

Dylan and Grace looked to each other, and smiled.

"HARRY POTTER!" they yelled.

"YES!" I yelled back.

Dylan jumped up and put the first Harry Potter movie in. I loved my cousins.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 13! XD I would love to know your opinions XD ****please let me know what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Declan, Zac, Tommy, Charlie Faye and Mr Maynard. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 13**

About a week later I went back to school. I had music first thing, so I took my electric guitar with me. I loved my guitars, they're so cool! I was running a little late, and by the time I got to school music had already started.

"Sorry I'm late sir." I said as I walked into class.

Mr Maynard nodded. I took my usual place with the guys.

"Welcome back mate." they said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I got my guitar out of its case.

"How do you like my new guitar?" I asked.

"Oh my dead wizard time lord god!" they gasped.

I loved my friends, they were awesome!

"I have an acoustic at home. Bought them the same day this happened." I told them, pointing at my head.

"That. Is. So. Cool!" Declan said.

"Play something!" Zac demanded.

"Yeah, go n Ev. Play something." Tommy agreed.

I laughed at them. I put the guitar strap over my head, grabbed my pick, and started playing Forever and Always by Parachute – aka the song I was doing for the 'project'. Of course I sang the song too. I had my eyes closed, don't know why, I just did. When I finished the song and opened my eyes, the whole class was looking at me. I didn't sing _that_ loud, so I had no idea how they all heard me. I lowered my head and bit my lip. I kind of hated it when people noticed me.

* * *

Declan, Zac, Tommy and I were out in the playground, sitting in our usual place. We were talking about, well, anything and everything really. Our conversations were great. And random. And funny. And just generally awesome! Charlie did come over to us at one point, and he got punched again, and he ran away...again. That kid really needed to get a brain. I had to admit, I only hated – and I mean really hated – three people. That was Monica, Faye and, now, Charlie. I still hadn't found the courage to tell my friends about Faye. That's mainly because if I told them about Faye, I would have to tell them about Monica, if I told them about Monica I would have to tell them about Alyssa, if I told them about Alyssa I would have to tell them about mom, if I told them about mom I would have to tell them about Frank, and if I told them about Frank I would have to tell them about how I left Shane with him...and I couldn't do that right now. I decided I would tell them maybe next year, once I knew them _even_ better.

* * *

That night I was sitting in my room, playing a random tune on my acoustic guitar. I was thinking about all the people I had left behind, and the ones who had to leave me. I remembered all the good times I had with each individual person, all the laughs. I missed it. I knew that I would see Shane, Michael and Eve again and hopefully then I could make Shane remember me. That reminded me; I had to ask Arthur how to reverse the effects – since he was the one that taught me how to do the mind trick thing. I smiled to myself at the thought of having my brother back. The thought of him being away from that abusive arsehole. The thought of having them back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 14! XD ****please let me know what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Declan, Zac, Tommy, Miss Alexander. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 14**

It was the middle of May. I already knew my song, so music was a lesson where I could just, you know, relax. English, though, got interesting. We got to write stories. One of my favourite things to do. Our teacher said we could write about anything. So I decided to write about what I grew up with. But I didn't put myself in it. I just kept it as Alyssa, Shane, mom and Frank. I decided to write it from Lyssa's point of view, just because if I wrote it from Shane's it would be more angry and rude. Since I didn't know how Lyssa felt or what she was thinking, I put thought I'd put down how I felt and what I was thinking. Easiest way to do it. Everyone else was planning. I just started writing; I mean no use planning when you know what you want to write.

* * *

I wrote three pages, front and back, in that lesson. And I wasn't even finished yet. At least we had a few more lessons on this.

"Dude, how many pages did you write in that lesson?" Declan asked, when we were out of class.

"Three pages front and back." I replied.

"Bloody hell! Are you finished now?" Zac asked.

"Not even close." I said.

"Well, at least we know who writes the essay's in our little group." Tommy laughed.

I smiled. My friends were awesome.

* * *

I was finished with the story in the next three lessons. 13 pages later...front and back. I had the longest story in my class, and my teacher was extremely surprised when I handed it in. It was in the fourth lesson after I handed the story in when my English teacher, Miss Alexander, asked me to stay behind after class.

"Evan, this story is magnificent. How did you come up with the idea?" Miss Alexander asked me.

"Just an idea I had." I replied.

"The feeling and thoughts are exactly right for this kind of situation. How did you know what to put?"

"I just find it easy to put myself into other people's shoes."

"Well, that's a very good skill to have especially when writing. You can go now."

"Thanks Miss."

As long as she didn't say anything to Arthur and Kara, I would be fine. If she did, I couldn't bear to think of what would happen if she did tell them. So I pushed that thought out of my head and carried out the day as normal.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 15! XD Haven't heard from you in a while...****please let me know what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Declan, Zac, Tommy, Mr Kay. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 15**

June...great. This was the month when Lyssa died, and again, I had to go to school. Not the best of times. I was closer to Lyssa then anyone, so this day was really difficult. Lyssa...she was my best friend; we had the best brother/sister relationship ever. She was the best big sister. Again, I didn't speak. Thank God my teachers knew why...well, all but one. My maths teacher, Mr Kay, was getting very annoyed when I wouldn't speak.

"Evan Davids. Come here." Mr Kay said when we were all working.

I put my pun in my pocket, grabbed my writing book – the one I used to speak with –, and went over to Mr Kay's desk.

"Evan, if you do not start speaking when I talk to you, or I say to talk in groups, I will be taking you to the headmaster." Mr Kay told me.

I fought back the urge to smile. The reason being, Arthur – my uncle – was in fact, the headmaster. I wrote 'I'm sorry sir but I'm not speaking', and showed Mr Kay the book.

"Fine. After school today, wait for me outside the headmaster's office." Mr Kay said.

I nodded. When I got back to my friends, they asked me what happened. I wrote down everything, and I wrote down that the headmaster was my uncle Arthur. Declan went into hysterics, Zac grinned madly, and Tommy laughed a little and smiled. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

After school I waited outside Arthur's office. When Mr Kay arrived I walked in first.

"Evan." Arthur beamed.

I waved and sat down in the chair opposite him and leaned back. Arthur saw Mr Kay walk in.

"What have you done?" Arthur sighed.

I spread my hands in the air.

"Sir?" Arthur asked.

Mr Kay told Arthur how in class I wasn't joining in with group discussions in class and all that. I smiled to myself.

"Mr Kay, I've allowed my nephew to have a few days of silence each year due to personal issues. I'm sure I told you." Arthur said.

I wish I had a camera. The look on Mr Kay's face was hilarious.

"Nephew." Mr Kay repeated slowly.

Arthur nodded. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Ok. Um...now I know all of this I'm just going to leave. Good evening sir." Mr Kay said, backing out of the door.

"Good bye." Arthur replied.

I stopped laughing after a while. So funny. Arthur shook his head and gave a little chuckle.

* * *

That night, I couldn't get to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Lyssa. I sat up, walked over to my desk, picked up the bear, and lay back down. Holding the bear reminded me of the time when I had really horrible nightmares when I was five, and I would sneak into Lyssa's room and she would hug me and tell me it was alright. Even though Lyssa was only seven, she was very mature. Lyssa inspired me so much. Her care free attitude towards life, the way she always smiled, the way she would always make me feel safe and loved...I missed that. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep, with the thought of Lyssa running through my head.

* * *

_**Please review! XD**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 16! XD I got back from Paphos on Monday 5****th**** XD Haven't heard from you in a while, I'm getting a little worried...****please let me know what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Arthur, Kara, Dylan, Grace. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 16**

July 19th was the start of the summer holidays. YAY! I loved the summer holidays, they were so much fun. I mean I got to sleep in, I got to see my friends every day, and I could do anything...well not anything, but you know what I mean. Arthur and Kara had told me that they were taking Dylan, Grace and I to Disney Land Paris. They didn't mean to tell me, it just accidentally slipped out. Good thing I can keep a secret. I had never had a holiday before, so this was going to be so much fun. Dylan and Grace found out a few weeks after I did. They were so excited, it was quite funny.

* * *

We left on July 30th and flew to Gatwick airport, which is in England. At the airport in New York I was looking around. I had never been in one before. It was awesome! But then I saw him.

"Shit." I breathed.

I hid behind Arthur and Kara.

"Evan...what's wrong?" Kara asked me.

"It's him. It's him. Please, don't let him see me. He'll remember. He'll remember, find me, and then hurt Shane."

Arthur and Kara froze and glanced in the direction in which I was staring. Why was Frank here? I was shaking, and my knuckles were going white from where I was clenching my fists.

"Don't worry. He won't see you." Arthur reassured me. "Come on it's time for our flight. Everyone heads down and walk fast."

No one had to tell me twice. I stayed by Arthur, out of sight of Frank. I relaxed a little when we were waiting to be told we could get onto the plane. But I relaxed even more when on the plane.

* * *

Turned out I liked flying. The flight was quite long, but it's not like there was no one to talk to on the flight. Dylan, Grace and I sat in row three seats A, B and C, while Arthur and Kara sat in row four seats A, B and C. I told them that I'd make sure that Dylan and Grace behaved, I mean if the parents of two young kids are sitting behind their kids on a plane you can't expect them to know what the kids are doing all the time. Dylan and Grace behaved though, just like I knew they would. They were good kids.

* * *

When we reached Gatwick it was too early in the morning to go to the Euro tunnel in London, so we stayed at the Premier Inn near the airport. The hotel was alright actually. Best part about it was that under sixteen's ate free, so in the morning, for breakfast, Arthur and Kara had to pay for themselves at only £8.25 each. I found it funny that we had dollars, pounds and Euros. In the morning after we had breakfast and had all our stuff ready, we set off in a taxi to the Euro tunnel. This was going to be so much fun. I swear Dylan, Grace and I were so hyper...and all because of how excited we were. When on the train Dylan, Grace and I played who am I, they could never guess who I was. It was fun. They train journey was quite long, so I got a bit bored after a while. But hey, next stop Disney Land Paris. WOOHOO!


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 17! Haven't heard from you in a while, I'm getting a little worried...****please let me know what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Declan, Tommy, Zac, Mr Maynard, Arthur, Kara, Dylan and Grace. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

_**Skipping forward a bit, so Evan and his friends are now twelve – was dragging on a little, and we want to get to when Evan is almost 16, trust me, we do. **_

**Chapter 17**

So I was twelve. Declan, Tommy, Zac and I were as close as ever. The four of us were the best of friends, practically brothers. We were at school and I had begun to tell them all about Alyssa. Even though it had almost been two years since she passed, it was still hard for me explain to someone what had happened.

"Dude...that sucks, I'm sorry." Zac told me.

"Yeah man. I mean...I couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like." Tommy said.

Declan didn't say anything, just looked at my sympathetically.

"Yeah...to be honest it's Frank's fault. He's the reason Lyssa died, he's the reason mum died, he's the reason Shane blames himself, he's one of the reasons why I left." I rushed angrily.

"Frank? Who's Frank?" Declan asked.

"He's my 'dad'. He's an alcoholic and he basically abused Shane to make him 'though'. Would have done the same to me but Lyssa always told me to hide. We tried to get Shane to hide as well but, Shane being Shane wouldn't listen. So I've left Shane there with _him_."

"Mate, don't be so hard on yourself."

"I should have tried harder to wake him up."

"Evan! It's not your fault. And you can always find Shane again."

"Oh trust me. I will. And if I ever see Frank again, I'll kill him."

No one said anything after that. Nothing at all. None of them knew the details, so they didn't know why I would be like this.

* * *

Later that day, in music, the four of us were mucking around playing random things on our instruments – we finished everything we needed to do.

"Evan, may I speak with you a moment." Mr Maynard called across the class.

I stopped playing my guitar and slowly walked over to sir.

"Yes sir." I said when I reached him.

"Evan, I have to pick one student to perform at the assembly next Friday, and I would very much like it if that student was you." Mr Maynard told me.

"Really?!"

Yes. It would be in front of the whole school as well as parents. You are my best student. What do you say?"

"Yeah, that would be...wow! I'll do it!"

"Perfect! All you have to do is tell me the song you would like to perform to and I'll set it all up."

I thought for a moment. Mr Maynard was grinning madly...like the Doctor in Doctor Who. Then what sir had just said made a song pop into my head.

"Perfect by Hedley." I told him. "I like that song, and I know it."

"Ok, backing track or are you going to play it?" Mr Maynard asked.

"There's no guitar in it, so backing track please."

"I'll get that sorted for you. Thank you, Evan."

"No, thank you sir."

I returned to my seat, smiling. I couldn't keep it in, so I had to tell Declan, Tommy and Zac.

* * *

I had practised a lot. But when Friday came, and I realised I was singing to strangers, as well as Kara, Arthur, Dylan and Grace, who hadn't heard me sing I was more than a little scared. I breathed through the nerves...or tried to anyway, it didn't really work. And then I had to go on. There were so many people in the audience. Parents, staff, students... The only reason it was the whole school and parents were here, was because staff were showing off their most talented students. I felt kind of special. The music started, and I took a deep breath. And I started to sing. When singing the song I thought about different people. First Lyssa, mom and Shane, and then Frank, and the bitch sisters Monica and Faye for the last line of the chorus and a few other bits. When I finished the song I looked out to the audience. I had avoided eye contact with them and now I saw the complete and utter amazement on each one of their faces. I bit my lip and looked down at the floor. As soon as I did that, the whole hall erupted in applause. I smiled a bit. I walked of the stage. That was when I was told they wanted me to do a piece with my guitar. Now I was worried. They handed me my electric guitar. I walked back out, put the strap over my head. Guitar at the ready and guitar pick in hand I started to play Forever and Always by Parachute. When I had finished the song the same thing happened again. I bit my lip and looked down at the floor and as soon as I did that they erupted in applause again. When I walked of stage this time, I got to stay off stage.

* * *

Walking home from school I was stopped by so many people saying that I was really good, or amazing. It was embarrassing. That night, I was glad just to be by myself and think. I thought about how great life was now, and how amazing it was to have friends my own age. How wonderful it was not to live in fear of someone beating me to death. Only, about, four to six more years and then I would try and find Shane. And I would find him.

* * *

_**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! XD**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 18! Haven't heard from you in a while, I'm getting a little worried...****please let me know what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Declan, Tommy, Zac, Mr Maynard, Arthur, Kara, Dylan and Grace. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

_**Skipping forward a bit, so Evan and his friends are now thirteen. **_

**Chapter 18**

Now I was thirteen, I was a bit more confident. I knew practically everyone, I had strong bonds with my friends, and I didn't care if people heard me sing or play my guitars anymore. I was stronger. Charlie – that 'bully' – wouldn't go anywhere near me still. At least he knew I wasn't messing around. Instead Charlie decided to pick on another kid. He was the new boy, just joined our year. No way in hell could I just stand by and watch. I mean, I know how I would have felt if I were him. So, I helped the kid out. And he got along well with Declan, Tommy, Zac and I. His name was Seth Tyler. He had light brown hair that just finished at his ears, and a fringe going across his forehead, and grey-blue eyes. He was Tommy's height, had a great sense of humour, was English, and...oh yeah, he was gay, which was so cool! Our group needed a gay guy...though I had my suspicions Tommy was too... All in all, Seth fit in well.

* * *

We had known Seth for, about, a month and a half now. Everyone that met him now actually liked him, because they didn't see him as 'the new kid', they saw him for who he is.

"Hey guys, what are we gunna do for our Drama assignment?" I asked after school one day.

Declan, Tommy, Zac and Seth were coming back to mine, we did this most days going around one of our houses.

"What did it have to be again?" Tommy asked.

"Really Tommy, do you ever listen?" Seth laughed.

Tommy smiled.

"Sometimes...when I want to." Tommy replied. "And again I ask, what did it have to be again?"

"It's that T.I.E thing. Theatre In Education. So things like drugs, bullying, stranger danger, things like that." Zac said.

"Ok. Well, everyone's probably going to go for things like alcohol, drugs and abusive situations, so why don't we go for something different." Declan mused.

We all went quiet, thinking of something we could use.

"What about...cyber bullying, but add in a few elements of other things like alcohol or drugs or anything? But, just have cyber bullying as the main focus?" I suggested.

"I like the sound of that actually." the others replied.

"Right, now all we need to do is figure out what's going to happen." Seth said.

"Let's do that when we're at mine. At least then we can write it down." I smiled.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

We decided that Seth was going to be the one being cyber bullied because he's gay. Tommy and I were going to be the one trying to help him out, while Zac and Declan were going to be the bullies. Seth actually volunteered to be the one being cyber bullied, and actually offered up a few things he had been called all because he was gay. I loved how Seth could just shake everything off. Seth was a great guy. We had a lot of fun coming up with our idea; Seth came up with about half of it. Thinking about it, it was actually going to be an awesome performance.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 19! Haven't heard from you in a while, I'm getting a little worried...****please let me know what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Declan, Tommy, Zac, Seth. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 19**

It had been about five months since Seth had joined our group and three months since we had done our Theatre In Education performance, so it was, about, February. It was a Saturday, and I was out playing football with the guys. It was fun; we would take it in turns to be ref, so everyone had a chance to play. It was when Seth or Tommy was ref that you noticed that the other would just stare at each other. They needed to be more subtle. We were all going to take a break when Tommy stopped me.

"Evan, I trust you, and I know you can keep a secret, that's why..." Tommy started.

"I _know_." I told him.

"You do!"

"Yeah. Dude, it's easy to see. You're gay, you like Seth."

"Please, don't tell the others."

"Don't worry Tommy, your secret's safe with me. Now come on."

Tommy smiled and we jogged to where the rest of the guys were.

* * *

It took a lot of persuading to get Tommy to tell Seth. It was only after we found Seth's boyfriend had dumped him that Tommy finally had the courage – but we were all really surprised that Seth didn't tell us before about his boyfriend... Tommy did leave it two weeks before he did anything though. I had got a text on March 1st from Tommy saying:

_Dude, it worked! It worked!_

I couldn't help but smile at my phone. Even Seth texted me telling me about it. Those two were perfect for each other, they really were.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 20! Haven't heard from you in a while, I'm getting a little worried...****please let me know what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Declan, Tommy, Zac, Seth, Susannah, Jessie, Dylan and Grace. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

_**Evan and friends are now fourteen.**_

**Chapter 20**

Tommy and Seth were going strong, plus Declan and Zac had girlfriends now – Declan was with a girl called Susannah and Zac was with a girl called Jessie. Susannah had blond hair, and pale blue eyes. She was a pretty girl, just a little shorter that Declan. Jessie had dark red hair, ad blue eyes. She was a pretty girl, and was the same height as Zac. The girls were sweet and were fraternal-twins. I had gotten to know both of them over the time they had been with my two friends, so I knew what they were like. At least I can tell when people lie.

* * *

I was at home, while the others went out on a triple date...well, that's what I called it. They all tried to get me to go too, but I didn't want to be the seventh wheel. So, yeah, I decided to stay at home with Dylan (now 12) and Grace (now 11). The three of us were watching Harry Potter.

"Evan, please tell me you're always going to stay here." Grace told me.

"I can't do that Gracie...I'll have to leave some day." I said, giving her a little hug.

"Unfortunately for us, its gunna be a lot sooner than we think." Dylan sighed.

"What do you mean Dyl?" I asked.

"You're IQ is higher than anyone at the school, you know more than you should...in no time you'll get a college or university wanting you right away. Regardless of whether you've finished school or not."

"You don't know that's going to happen."

"It's likely though."

"Evan...please don't leave anytime soon." Grace whispered.

"I'll try not to Gracie.

* * *

Grace and Dylan fell asleep early. Grace's head was on my lap, while Dylan's was on my shoulder. I looked at the two. It reminded me of when Frank took my mom away for a while, and left Shane, Lyssa and I at home alone. The three of us would stay up late and watch movies, and Lyssa and I would always fall asleep on Shane. Shane wouldn't budge, so he didn't wake us up, he'd just sit there, and end up falling asleep as well. Shane was the best big brother. That moment was when I realised I hadn't thought of Shane in a while...and I realised I hadn't spoken to him in four years. Shane would be turning 18 soon. 18. Was that right? I had missed his 16th and now I would miss his 18th...what kind of brother was I? I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, it was morning. So this is what it felt like to be Shane all those years ago...I liked it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 21! Now it get's interesting XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Declan, Tommy, Zac, Seth, Susannah, Jessie, Arthur, Kara, Dylan and Grace. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

_**Evan and friends are now fifteen. **_

_**Seth, Jessie and Susannah are still around, but then why wouldn't they be XD and this is where it get's interesting XD**_

**Chapter 21**

It came as a shock to me. Especially when I realised where it had come from. I couldn't pass this opportunity up. Who knows, he could have gone back. I don't know why he would, but he might have. This thing is, I had received a letter from Texas Prairie University...if which is in Morganville. When I saw the name of the school, my heart started pounding. I was the only one in the house when it had arrived. None of my friends were round – they either had appointments, or were visiting family, or something –, Arthur had a work thing, and Kara had taken Dylan and Grace to the park...I didn't really want to go to the park. So, I was home alone. With this letter. It was 2 months till my 16th birthday – so it was January 10th – and I had been given an advanced placement at TPU. Bloody hell! I guess if I went there I could live off campus...that is if Michael was still there and he would let me stay with him... Shane could have moved back. Frank always said that the reason he smacked Shane around was to 'train him' for when he would send Shane back to Morganville, to kill the vamps. So there was a strong possibility...wasn't there? What was I going to do? Bloody hell! What was wrong with me? I had a chance to go back to Morganville and try to find my brother, or at least get help from his best friend, who acted like an older brother to Shane as well as me, and I didn't know if I want to go back! I knew what I had to do. I had to go back. I had to go to that school. I just needed to tell the others.

* * *

I showed the letter to Arthur and Kara. They were over the moon. Until they realised where it was...

"No! Evan, you can't have..." Arthur started.

"Forgotten what happened? How can I, when I see it happen over and over again, every time I close my eyes. This could be my chance to find Shane again. Anyway, Michael should still be there. Glass house has this weird thing where it kicks out anyone you want out, so if Frank comes inside, the house will deal with him."

Arthur sighed. Kara dragged him to the side, and talked to him in a hush voice. During my first few weeks in the house, when I was still adjusting, Kara would sit and talk to me at night. I would tell her everything I thought...about Shane, about Lyssa, about mom. She knew more than anyone – save me – what it meant to me to go back to Morganville and at least _try _to find Shane. Arthur turned to me.

"Of course I'll come visit. Every year, during one of the holidays. I won't just forget about you all...how can I?" I smiled.

"How can you be related to that monster?" Arthur asked – rhetorically – as he and Kara pulling me into a hug. "And yes, you will come visit, but only when you can, don't worry if you can't."

"Thank you." I smiled, tears falling freely down my cheeks. "Both of you. Thank you."

* * *

Telling Dylan and Grace was hard. I sat down with them, just the three of us, and explained everything to them. _Everything. _That's when Grace also found out what happened to Lyssa and my mom. Yeah, she took it hard...but she did admit that she did feel like something was wrong.

"When are you leaving?" Grace sniffled.

"Twentieth of February." I replied softly.

"So you only have a month and ten days left here in New York." Dylan sighed.

"Yeah. But I'm gunna visit. I'll try come every year. And we'll write to each other, Skype, Facebook." I said.

"You promise?" they asked.

"Of course I do." I replied. "Come here."

Dylan and Grace ran over to me, and flung their arms around my neck. I put my arms around both of them and hugged them tight.

"I am so proud of you both." I whispered.

* * *

My friends took it well. They all understood why I had to go, and they knew I would keep in touch and visit. On my second to last night in New York the seven of us went out as a group to dinner. It was fun. We laughed, reminisced. Declan, Zac, Tommy and I told Seth, Susannah and Jessie stories from when we had first met and it was just the four of us.

"Ev, you know what you'll have to do before we're done here tonight." Declan smiled.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Sing of course." Jessie laughed.

"Jessie and I have never heard you sing." Susannah said.

"Yeah, and Suze and I have known you for a year, maybe just over."

"You can't expect us to just never hear you sing. That isn't fair."

The girls smiled.

"You can't hide that voice of yours forever mate." Seth laughed.

"You guys suck." I grinned. "But fine, ok."

"Yay!" the girls smiled.

There was a catch though. I had to sing in the karaoke bar, near where we went for dinner. And it was a family bar, so kids could go in too. I had borrowed a guitar from the owner of the bar, luckily I knew him since he was friends with Kara. I got up to the microphone and stool. I sat down. I had already been introduced, and now I just saw people starring at me...waiting.

"COME ON EVAN!" Declan cheered.

I smiled. I started playing and singing Jesse McCartney's Beautiful Soul. I didn't even need to look at the guitar as I played the chords...and for once I didn't close my eyes. I saw the faces of everyone there...the faces of my friends. I liked this feeling. People seemed shocked, but in a good way... At the end of the song everyone clapped and cheered as I made my way over to the owner of the bar and gave him his guitar back.

"Thanks man." I said.

"No problem Evan, and good luck in Texas." he replied.

"Thanks."

I made my way over to my friends.

"Ok, I heard you were good, but not _that _good!" Susannah squealed.

"Man, Evan! You have some pipes. You need to go round singing more often." Jessie smiled.

"Hey, you never know. You could get signed over in Texas." Seth grinned.

"I wish." I smiled. "My brothers friend Michael, who is also my friend, who taught me how to play guitar, and is basically like another older brother to me, is the one that should get signed. He's amazing."

"That may be true, but dude, you should be signed too." Zac said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Come on, we can go back to mine for a bit." Declan chuckled slightly.

"Shotgun!" Tommy said.

"Tommy, honey, we're walking not going in a car." Seth told him.

Seth put his arms around Tommy's waist from behind.

"Oh yeah...silly me" Tommy smiled, turning to face Seth, and putting his own arms around Seth's neck.

Seth leaned his head forward and gently kissed Tommy. As he went to pull back, Tommy followed.

"Ok, I say we leave them here and we go." I laughed.

We were almost out the door when the love birds caught up with us. All in all, it was a great night.

* * *

On my last night in New York, I spent the whole time with Arthur, Kara, Dylan and Grace. Kara cooked. All of us stayed up until midnight. When it was, officially, the day I left New York. My flight was at four in the evening. The flight was 2 hours and 56 minutes long, and since Texas is an hour behind New York, I would arrive at 5:56pm. When it came to my living, both my friends and family were there to see me off. Right before my flight was called I managed to get pictures of everyone – individually as well as in there couples (accept Dylan and Grace weren't in a couple) – as well as one of all of them together. I gave all of them one last hug.

"Love you guys. I'll call you all when I get there." I said, before disappearing out of their eye sight.

I was on my way home.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 22! Now it get's interesting XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Declan, Tommy, Zac, Seth, Susannah, Jessie, Arthur, Kara, Dylan and Grace. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 22**

It was 5:56pm, I was back in Texas. Before I actually got into Morganville I took a deep breath. It was still light out, thank God. When I was in Morganville, I made my way to Michael's house; hopefully he would still be there. I still knew the way to the house as if I was ten years old and walking there with Shane again...was that weird? Strange thing was, it was exactly the same. It looked just as it had six years ago. And the streets were still quiet. As I turned onto the street where Glass house stood, I stopped. Just standing on the corner. I put my suitcase – which was rather large – and bag down, and pulled out my phone. I did say I would ring my New York people when I arrived. First of all, I rang the family.

"Evan! You remembered to call!" I heard Grace and Dylan yell.

"Ha-ha, hey guys. Of course I would remember." I smiled.

"How was your flight?" Arthur asked.

"Flight was alright. I'm in Morganville now...on my way to Michaels now. Well, I'm almost there actually, but I thought I'd ring before I get there." I replied.

"You'll be alright, won't you?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. And I'll always know who to call if I need to talk to anyone." I said.

"And so you should."

"Ha-ha, well I better go, still have to call my friends otherwise they'll have a go...plus, you can't stay out after dark in Morganville. I'll call again soon."

"Ok, speck soon boy-o." Arthur said.

"BYE!" Dylan and Grace yelled.

"Bye." I replied.

I hung up and then called Declan's number. It didn't take long before he picked up.

"EV!" a group of voices yelled.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Where a bout's are you right now? You back in Morganville yet, or are you still on your way there?" Declan asked.

"I'm in Morganville now." I replied.

"You at your friends place yet?" Zac asked.

"Almost, I'm at the end of the road. I thought I would call before I get there...I mean, I might not get a chance if he lets me stay." I said.

"What do you mean if?! If you two are practically family, like you said, he will let you!" Tommy told me.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." I smiled.

"You suppose! Evan, have you forgotten Tommy's amazing talent already?" Seth laughed.

I gave a little chuckle. If you had doubts, Tommy would always remind you that things could always take a turn for the best, he would back his side up, and he would _always_ be right. It could get a little scary sometimes...

"Well, we better let you go. I mean we'll speak soon." Susannah said.

"Yeah, we'll let you find your friend, and hopefully, brother." Jessie added.

"Bye Evan." they all said.

"Bye guys, talk soon. And thanks." I said.

I hung up again, pocketed my phone, picked up my bags, and made my way down the street.

* * *

The walk seemed longer, somehow. I don't know how, it just did. Before walking up the steps to the house, I just...looked up at it. I had so many good memories of this place. Shane, Alyssa and I had spent many a night here whenever Frank was at his worse. Michael and his parents would always let us stay, well Michael would but...you know what I mean. I walked up to the front door and knocked on it. As it opened I heard laughter and shouts. Eve was here too! Michael looked at me for a second, then his eyes widened.

"Evan!" he gasped.

"Hey Michael." I said, shakily.

Michael hugged me. I dropped my stuff and hugged him back, and that's when Michael pulled me into the house. He let go of me, dragged my stuff inside.

"Where have you been for, what, five years?" Michael smiled.

"Long story, I'll explain later." I replied.

"What are you doing back here? Not that I'm not happy about it."

"Advanced placement at TPU...figured I'd take it and..."

"Shane?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, it's great to have you back. I'll show you to your room after dinner."

I looked at Michael, startled.

"What?!" I asked.

"Well, I'm not letting you stay on the campus! And I don't think Shane would like me too much if I did that." Michael replied.

"You're the best mate!" I smiled.

I hugged Michael. And that's when I saw him.

"Shane." I breathed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 23! Now it get's interesting XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Dylan and Grace. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 23**

Shane? Shane was here too?! Was I awake? Arthur had told me that Shane should remember everything – about me – as soon as he saw me. You see, Arthur was the one who told me how to make people forget...and he told me before I left New York how to snap them out of it. Michael had let go of me at this point.

"Michael, did you say my name?" Shane asked confused.

When Michael didn't reply Shane turned towards the door. As soon as he turned around he froze. Everything was coming back to him. Everything about me, about me disappearing.

"Evan." Shane gasped.

"Hey Shane." I breathed.

I took a step forward but before I knew it Shane had flung his arms around me. I hugged him back.

"Where have you been?! And why did I forget you?!" Shane demanded.

"It's a long story." I told him.

"What's going on out...Evan!" I heard Eve yell.

"Eve!" I smiled.

Shane let go of me, but I was only squashed again by Eve.

"Look at you! You've grown! Aw, I remember when you were just a little guy." Eve cried.

"I've missed you too Eve." I chuckled.

Eve let go of me.

"What's with all the yelling?" a brown haired girl asked. "Oh, hi."

"Hi." I murmured.

I really wasn't great with new people. I can get quite shy.

"Claire, this is my little brother Evan Collins, Evan..." Shane started.

"Davids. Evan Davids...I had my last name changed." I said.

"I'll ask later." Shane smiled. "Anyway, Evan, this is my girlfriend Claire Danvers."

"It's nice to meet you Evan." Claire beamed.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied. "Shane, it's unlike you to have such a...how can I put this...such a nice girlfriend."

"Shut up." Shane grinned. "Right, after dinner you're explaining."

"And then I'll show you to your room." Michael added.

"Dude, you're the best."

"I know I am."

"That means you have to tell me about everything that's been going on since I last saw you." I said. "And Claire, we'll have to get to know each other."

"Yes we do." Claire replied.

I knew right then that I would like Claire. I mean if she could deal with my brother, and was friends with Eve and Michael she had to be alright.

* * *

It felt a little strange being back in Morganville, being back in Glass House. But it was also...just simply amazing. After dinner I explained everything. I explained what happened that night I left, where I went, what happened. Everything. Sure, Shane was a little pissed, but I think he was just happy to have me back. All four then proceeded to tell me about all of the adventures they had. They sounded amazing. I couldn't wait to experience them too. Did that make me strange?

"So how is the New York part of the family?" Shane asked.

"They good. Dylan is a remarkable young boy; highly intelligent...reminds me of you the way he looks after Grace. And Grace...you know the pictures of Lyssa...when she was eight? Grace looks like that." I smiled.

"Good, otherwise I'd have to sort him out."

"I know you would."

Before anyone could say anything else, I yawned.

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't be. Come one, I'll show you where you're sleeping." Michael said.

I nodded. I went out into the hall and grabbed my stuff.

"Night guys." I called, as I started to make my way up the stairs.

"Night." they called back.

When we got to the top, Michael pointed out all the rooms. The room I was given was Eve's old room – Eve had moved into Michael's, and Claire into Shane's. Shane's old room was just a spare. I put my case and bag down, and then turned to Michael.

"Thanks Michael, you're amazing." I said.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Michael replied.

"No, not friends. Family."

Michael smiled.

"Night mate." Michael said.

"Night. And congratulations...with you and Eve getting married I mean." I smiled. "And you can explain the vampire to me tomorrow."

Michael looked at me, astonished. They hadn't told me yet about him and Eve being married, or about the fact he was a vampire.

"I'm intuitive." I shrugged.

"Night." Michael said simply.

"Night."

Michael left, closing the door behind him. I changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed. I couldn't believe I had found my brother...it was like a dream really. And yes, tonight was just a quick meeting, but still. We'd have a proper 'reunion' tomorrow. I lay down, fell asleep right away, and didn't wake up till morning.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 24! Now it get's interesting XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Declan, Tommy, Zac, Seth, Susannah, Jessie, Arthur and Kara. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 24**

For the whole of the next day, I spent it getting to know Claire, talking to Shane, and basically just talking to everyone and trying to feel at home. Claire was brilliant, and at least I'd actually know someone at the university.

"So, dude, you're gunna be the youngest person to go to TPU." Shane grinned.

"Oh, no. There's this girl who got accepted in December. She's just younger than me, so I'm second youngest." I replied.

"How do you know?"

"Said in the letter."

"Right...ok..."

I laughed, I forgot how Shane could just make me laugh when he didn't even mean to. I had missed it.

"So, the whole new last name thing...explain." Shane said.

"It reminded me of Frank. I didn't want to have his name, so I changed it to grandma's maiden name." I told him.

"Fair do's."

We talked about a lot of things that morning. Michael told me about the whole him being a vampire thing. He and Eve told me about them getting married. The four of them told about everything that had happened since I'd been gone in detail. It was a lot of fun actually.

* * *

That afternoon, after lunch, we were all sitting room, watching a random channel on the T.V.

"So, Evan. Tell us about New York." Eve smiled.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Friends, I wanna know who's been looking out for my baby bro, besides Arthur and Kara." Shane said.

"Ha-ha, ok, friends. I met Declan, Tommy and Zac when I was ten. It was in September, and

was my first day at school, in music. My classmates overheard my on the guitar and...uh...sing, the three asked if I wanted to join their group for music, I accepted, and from there we were friends. At the age of thirteen, Seth joined the school. He was being targeted by our years 'bully' who was terrified of me, and I couldn't stand by and watch so I helped Seth out. Around seven months later Seth and Tommy got together, finally, it was so easy to see. Then at fourteen Declan got a girlfriend named Susannah, and Zac got a girlfriend called Jessie. The girls were brilliant, practically perfect for the guys. So, yeah...they're my friends."

"Wait, you actually let people hear you sing and play guitar?!" Michael asked. "You've never did that before! Well, in front of anyone other than us...save Claire."

"Yeah...I've...uh...changed a bit since I was over in New York." I smiled.

"Ok, I'm intrigued. Can I hear?" Claire asked.

I bit my lower lip and nodded.

"Hang on." I said, getting up.

I ran upstairs, ran into my room – which apparently used to be Shane's room, but Michael had assured me he had, had it fumigated (I knew he was joking, but I still found it funny) – and grabbed my acoustic guitar. I made sure it was tuned before going back downstairs, which it was. I carried it to where the others were, and sat back down on the sofa.

"Dude, where did you get this guitar?" Michael asked.

"New York, at the local music shop...why?" I replied.

"This is one of the best makes!"

"I know. So is my electric."

Michael gapped at me...never did that before. I grinned and chuckled a little.

"What do you wanna hear?" I asked.

"You come up with anything new yet?" Shane asked.

I stayed quiet.

"That's a yes. Play it." Michael grinned.

I sighed.

"Fine. I made the song in music, about five minutes before I met Declan, Tommy and Zac. It's...pretty decent I guess." I said.

I took a breath, and started playing and singing, the whole time keeping my head down, just like the first time I had played it. I had just finished playing the outro when I looked up. Michael and Shane were smiling, it probably reminded them of the old days when they would listen to all of my songs. Eve, who had never heard any of my own compositions, was gobsmacked, just sat there grinning, mouth open. Claire had wide eyes, mouth open slightly.

"Oh...wow." Claire breathed.

"Evan, that's amazing." Eve grinned.

"Still get goose bumps." Michael chuckled.

"Welcome home bro." Shane smiled.

And it really was home.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD (and sorry it took so long for me to update!) **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 25! Now it get's interesting XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 25**

On March tenth we celebrated my sixteenth birthday. Michael, Eve and Shane remembered after all these years. I wasn't expecting anything, but Eve and Claire made me a cake plus they all got me a couple of presents. At one point when everyone was talking I slipped into the kitchen. I grabbed a drink from the fridge, and opened the kitchen door. I stood in the doorway, looking at a tree that stood near the house.

"You alright Ev?" someone asked behind me.

I turned around.

"Yeah, I'm alright Shane. You?" I replied.

"Yeah. Just glad to have you back." Shane said, walking over to me and ruffling my hair.

"Hey quit it. I'm glad to have you back too."

"It sucks that I missed your thirteenth though. It's not every day your baby brother becomes a teenager."

"Well I missed your sixteenth, eighteenth and twentieth."

"Yeah...but hey, I was here for your sixteenth and you'll be here for my twenty first."

"Yeah, when you are actually _allowed_ to start drinking."

"Oh shut up."

I laughed. It was great being around Shane again. After so long...I missed him a lot. Shane led me back to the others. We laughed and joked, and just generally talked. It was amazing how easy I found this. In New York, it took me a while to warm up to everyone...but here it was instant. Was that because I knew three of the people here? Or because I was learning to trust again? Or maybe both? Whatever the reason, I liked it. Until a two weeks later.

* * *

I was walking down the street Glass House was on, on my way back from the store, two weeks after my birthday. It was then saw someone sitting on the on the path. He was just sitting there. Legs crossed, head down. And I, now being more trusting than ever, walked up to them without a second thought.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked.

No reply.

"Do you need any help?"

Again, no reply.

"Look, I live just up the road. Why..."

I looked up the road towards Glass house as I talked. But when I looked back...he was gone.

"Hello?" I called, confused.

I was about to call out when a hand wrapped around my neck from behind. I couldn't breathe. I was dragged backwards into a dark alley.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." a deep voice snarled.

Then it all went dark.

* * *

I woke up convulsing in Glass House. The light stinging my eyes.

"EVAN!" I heard Shane yelling repeatedly.

I was finding it difficult to breath.

"NO LET GO OF ME! EVAN! NO!" Shane cried.

Was this what it felt like to die?

"Shane calm down!" I heard Michael shout of my brother.

Suddenly the pain stopped. I stopped convulsing. The screams from Shane stopped. A sound filled with pain filled my ears, tears forming in my eyes. The last time I heard the noise Frank had started beating Shane. Closed my eyes briefly. And when I opened them I was staring at a familiar face.

"Sam?" I breathed.

"Hey kid." Sam replied, a small smile on his face.

"Dude, what's the deal with your face being so close to mine?"

Sam laughed and leaned back. I stood up, faster than normal. My head hurt like hell, and so did my neck. I placed my right hand on the right side of my neck, and...

"THE FUCK!" I yelled, rushing upstairs.

I threw open the bathroom door and looked in the mirror. Two holes in the side of my neck.

"He was a fucking vampire! A vampire bit me! Try and drain me you fucking son of a bitch!" I yelled.

I ran downstairs. Shane, Eve and Claire watching me with wide eyes. Sam and Michael sharing concerned looks.

"I'm going to find that mother fucker, and shove a stake in him!" I growl, pacing back and forth.

I don't pace... I stopped pacing for a moment a risked a glance at Shane. Everyone knew how he felt about vampires, ever since we were kids. I was afraid of what he would do. But I didn't expect the reaction I got. Shane rushed forward and pulled me into a massive bear hug.

"I'm sorry Shane." I chocked out, my throat dry.

"For what? It wasn't your fault." Shane mumbled.

"I was born here. I should know better than to walk up to a random stranger. I was stupid."

"Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"Plus, you're not a full vampire." Sam said.

"Wait, what?!" I asked, letting go of Shane and spinning around.

I looked to Sam.

"You're not a full vampire." he repeated.

The hell?!


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 26! Now it get's interesting XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Dylan, Grace, Declan, Susannah, Zac, Jessie, Tommy and Seth. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 26**

Ok. So I was a vampire. Well...not really, but I was in a way. I had all the aspects of a vampire, but I could go out into the sun and I wouldn't have to drink blood. I liked those two points...no one would know. Sam was explaining it all to me...it was a little confusing but I was getting there...IQ of 187, I'd get my head round it soon.

"Right...ok...uh...ok." I stammered when Sam was quiet.

I was shaking a little. Because I was angry, or a little shaken up, I do not know. I put my head in my hands. Eve, who was sitting next to me, put her arm around me. I buried my face into her shoulder. She wrapped me into a hug.

"I'm screwed." I mumbled against her shoulder.

"Why are screwed honey?" Eve asked me gently.

I leaned back, taking my face out of her shoulder and stood up. I didn't realise I was crying.

"Well unless you guys know where he is, and if you can tell me that now, if he ever finds out, I'm dead. He'll kill me, and I just got you all back, I left Dylan and Grace and I promised them when I left wouldn't be the last time they'd see me, I'm the only one Declan can actually vent to since I'm the only one that knows what he's been through, Declan and Susannah and Zac and Jessie haven't been together that long and the girls are awesome, Tommy and Seth are just awesome! I've known those guys all my life, and I don't want to die, with the last time I saw them being me leaving and all of us being really sad!" I rushed, my voice shaking.

I didn't take a breath until the end of my little speech. No one said anything. Shane walked forward. He sat me back down on the sofa, sitting next to me. Shane kept his hand on my shoulder, until he just finally pulled me towards him and hugged me tightly.

"I won't let that happen." Shane whispered. "Ever! I won't let anyone do that, not a second time, and not to you!"

"I don't want to be this." I whispered back.

"I know you don't."

I couldn't really believe that I was breaking down. I never broke down. Just goes to show that Morganville is capable of anything. I really didn't want Frank to find me. I didn't want anyone to find out. I don't want to die.

_**Sorry it's short XD**_

_**Please review XD**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 27! Now it get's interesting XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 27**

After a short time I had accepted the fact that I was...whatever I was. I had learned to control my strength and speed, so that was good. The thing I was rather intrigued about was if I would age. I guess it would be cool if I didn't...but I guess I wouldn't really know... Michael, Eva, Shane and Claire just treated me like they normally did. Which I was extremely grateful for. I mean, sure, I was still me...but in a way I wasn't. I hated that the vampire, first of all, tried to drain me, and then tried to turn me. Words could not describe how pissed off I was. I really wanted to know who the bastard was so I could stake him. Best thing about it was, Sam said that since I was part of both the vampire and human community, so if I ever killed him I wouldn't get done for it. WOOHOO!

* * *

One day, on the weekend, I found Claire walking out of the house. Intrigued, I followed her, keeping my distance. We walked for a short amount of time...I'd walked longer before. I didn't remember this part of town, which was strange. I remembered every other part of town...but not this part. Strange. Suddenly I couldn't see Claire anymore. I was too busy looking around to look where she was going. It was then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around ready to attack.

"Evan Davids, why are you following me?!" Claire asked, rather mad.

I sighed with relief, and stood normally.

"Jesus Claire, you scared me." I said.

"Good...and that didn't answer my question." Claire told me.

"I wanted to know where you were going..."

"So you followed me."

"Yeah...where are you going?"

"Amelie had me start working for a vampire when I was your age. Have been ever since."

"A vampire! What's his name, I might know him?"

"Myrnin. He's kind of an alchemist"

I thought for a moment. Myrnin...Myrnin...did I know Myrnin? I was sure I had heard he name before.

"Can I meet him? He...he might be able to get more information about...this." I said, gesturing at myself.

"No! Absolutely not! Shane would kill me!" Claire shrieked.

"Shane doesn't need to know."

"How can I not tell Shane?! Evan, he's your _brother_! And he'll still kill me when he finds out!"

"If he finds out."

"No, when!"

"Claire...please...I need to know more about this."

I gave Claire a desperate look. I mean, I really was desperate. She tried to hold it together...but in the end she gave a sad sigh.

"You owe me...big time." Claire told me.

"Claire, I love you so much!" I smiled, hugging her. "I'm so glad Shane has you."

Claire grinned, and led me to Myrnin's lab – as she called it.

* * *

Claire led me down some stairs into this room. Her description of it was correct. It was in fact a lab. I looked around amazed. I mean...whoa. Apart from the fact that everything was a mess, it was amazing. A bit of the equipment I had never seen before.

"Claire, who's this?" a voice asked from the shadows, causing me to jump.

"Myrnin, this is Shane's brother Evan." Claire said.

"Ah yes, word spreads fast between the vampires. I know all about you my boy. I'm very interested in what happened here."

"But you are doing no risky experiments on him what so ever!"

"Why not?!"

"Because Shane doesn't know he's here or doing this, and I don't want him to...oh I don't know, end up dying, for example!"

"What do you say my boy?"

The vampire turned to me. He seemed familiar.

"What kind of experiments?" I asked.

Myrnin then proceeded to explain to what things he would do. One of them was attempting to turn someone...see if they would end up like me or end up as a vampire...of course I refused. I mean, I could end up killing someone just to put my mind to rest. No, never, nu uh, not even if they were willing. Myrnin was explaining a few other things when...

"Evan!" a familiar voice yelled.

I stiffened, paralysed with fear. I knew all to well to whom that voice belonged to.

"Frank!" I growled.

* * *

_**It's February 14th 2013, and I have just done my schools last production of Oliver! I was Mrs Sowerberry and a Market Lady - I had to sing the strawberry bit of the song - we didn't do the whole song. IT WAS AMAZING! and I'm really tired now XD **_

_**Anyway, yeah, here's a chapter for you XD and please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 28! Now it get's interesting XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 28**

After a few seconds I looked behind me. It was Frank alright, but he was a black and white projection. He looked the same as when I last saw him. He started to walk towards me. So I took steps back. I ended up falling and hitting my back on the steps of the stairs. Ow.

"Really. I'm dead, and you're still scared of me." Frank chuckled.

"How can you be dead if you're standing right there?" I asked.

"Long story. Haven't seen you in a while my boy."

"That was the point."

I scrambled up to my feet. He was taller than me. But at least he couldn't hurt me now.

"Well, whoever did this to you saved me a job." I spat.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Frank replied bitterly.

"Just as thick as always. It means that I would have killed you if you weren't already dead! You wanna know why?! Because _you_ made most of Shane's life a misery, _you_ made the first ten years of my life a misery, _you _were part of the reason why I ran away and made Shane forget about me! _You _were the reason Lyssa told me to hide, _you_ were the reason why I was terrified for months after I got away! That's what it's supposed to mean, and that's why!"

Frank stayed quiet. No one had ever seen me like this...ever. Well...never _this _mad, and never at anyone in this town. It felt good to finally give Frank a piece of my mind, even if he was technically dead. Frank just suddenly disappeared.

"Evan, why don't you go home." Claire said gently, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded.

"I'll see you next time, we can start the tests." Myrnin called as I walked out.

As soon as I was outside, I turned around and punched a wall, before running home. It only took me five minutes to get back, and as soon as I was in and closed the door I raced up to my room, where I stayed for the rest of the day.


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 29! Now it get's interesting XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Kara, Grace, Dylan and Arthur. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 29**

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Shane, calmly, on day, when it was just the two of us at home.

"Tell you what?" Shane asked.

"That Frank was 'dead', and his brain was being used with this machine or...whatever."

"I...um...how did you find out?"

"Followed Claire the other day to her bosses office. Saw Frank."

Shane sighed.

I didn't know how you would take it. I...I was figuring out how to tell you. I was going to tell you soon...after you were a bit more settled here." Shane told me.

"Three down, two to go." I muttered quietly.

"Hey, no, don't say that. From this point onwards, things can only get better."

"If you think so."

"I know so."

I smiled a little.

"I'm going to make a call." I muttered making my way into the kitchen.

I picked up the phone, sat down on one of the chairs, and dialled. Someone picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Hey, aunt Kara, it's me, Evan." I smiled.

"Evan! Oh my, hi" How are you honey?"

"Ha-ha, I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great."

"Good. Just thought I'd call and see how you're all doing."

"You can call anytime honey."

"Thanks."

I heard a small voice in the background.

"Hang on; someone wants to speak to you." Kara said.

I waited like she said.

"EVAN!" Grace yelled.

"Gracie! Hey baby girl, you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I miss you though."

"I miss you too honey."

"Where are you calling from?"

"Remember I told you about my friends Michael? Well, he's letting me stay at the house with him, his wife Eve, Shane and Shane's girlfriend Claire."

I heard Grace telling Kara what I just said.

"What was that about me?" Shane asked.

"Grace." I said, pointing at the phone.

"As in our baby cousin Grace."

"Yeah."

"Put it on speaker."

I did as he said. You could still hear Grace talking to everyone else in the room.

"So, Shane's in the house too!" Grace said excitedly after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'm in the house too." Shane grinned.

"SHANE!" four people yelled.

"Looks like we're on speaker too Ev." Shane laughed.

* * *

Shane and I were on the phone with Kara, Grace, Dylan and Arthur for a while. But they soon had to leave.

"Good, haven't spoken to them in years." Shane sighed, when I put the phone back.

"I know you haven't. That's why Grace was so happy when I mentioned you." I replied.

Shane chuckled a little.

"We have to go see them soon." Shane mused.

"Soon, definitely." I agreed.

"Hey, want your big brother to kick your ass at some video games?"

"Actually, big brother, your little brother shall be kicking your ass at some video games."

"Obviously you haven't seen me play."

"Nor have you seen me."

Shane and I grinned at each other, grabbed a drink, and made our way into the living room. I think it was safe to say that I was going to thrash Shane, no matter what.

* * *

_**Please review XD and so you all know I have a: Wolfstar fanfic (I ship both Ronks and Wolfstar), a Criminal Minds fanfic, two Torchwood fanfic (not related to this one), a Deamus fanfic and another Morganville fanfic (it ties in with this one) and a Doctor Who fanfic. Also, I have a Torchwood fanfic I co-write with a friend – you can find the details and fanfics on my profile. Please take a look.**_

_**Thanks everyone XD **_


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 30! XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Charlie. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 30**

When I went back to Myrnin's lab with Claire I didn't see Frank. I was very happy with that. For a bit I just watched what Claire had to do. But I got distracted, and started to day dream. For the life of me I couldn't actually remember what it was I was day dreaming about. All I know, is that I was day dreaming. Then I felt something sharp go into my arm.

"The fuck?!" I yelled.

Snapping out of my day dream, I found the biggest needle I had ever seen in my arm. As well as a bit of my blood spilling into it. The needle was removed.

"Myrnin you can't just go round sticking needles in people." Claire sighed.

"I can and I will. For my first test I need his blood. So his blood I shall have." Myrnin replied, dismissively.

"_He_ has a name." I said. " It's Evan, remember. So, please, use it...and ask before you stick me with a needle!"

Myrnin waved his hand. He put a drop of my blood onto a glass slid, and that's as far as I saw until he put it under the microscope. This was his first test. Looking at my blood under a microscope. Don't think there would be anything strange there. Never the less Myrnin looked, and looked, and looked.

* * *

Myrnin was still looking at my blood sample when Claire and I left for home. Claire and I were the first home. Michael and Eve were out, and Shane...Shane was somewhere. Claire and I took this opportunity to talk. I asked what it was like when she first came to town, what kind of things happened here, how Shane had been. She told my all of that. Some things I was rather shocked by, especially when it came to some of the situations the town had been in and they basically solved. Claire asked me about New York. But she asked things the others hadn't. She asked what happened while I was there that changed me. Shane had probably told her, when I first arrived, everything about me, and when we were kids. She probably saw the difference in the quiet kid I used to be, not making eye contact with anyone, to the loud and assertive teen I was now. So I told her what happened. From the guys braking into the house and trying to kidnap me, about Charlie, everything. I had just finished talking, when Shane walked in.

"Yo, is anyone home?" he called.

"In here!" Claire and I called back.

Shane walked into the living room.

"Who's up for some movies?" Shane asked.

Claire and I looked to each other.

"Yeah, sure." Claire smiled.

Shane sat between Claire and I on the sofa. He nudged me.

"Remember this?" Shane asked, grinning.

I looked to what he was holding.

"Oh my God!" I gasped.

Shane had the films The Sixth Sense, and Big Daddy. Shane, Alyssa and I watched these in 1999 when I was three – Alyssa was five and Shane had just turned eight. Mom and Frank were away, so we got these two movies. They were our favourites.

"I haven't seen these in years!" I smiled.

"That's why I got them." Shane replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for, put one in. I'll be right back." Claire laughed.

Shane got up and put one of the DVDs in, while Claire went off to the kitchen.

"Dud, you are the best brother ever." I smiled, when he sat back down.

"Nah, you and Claire just being out the best in me." Shane replied.

When Claire came back, we were already on the DVD menu. She had a huge bowl of popcorn, and three cans of coke.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are, and that I absolutely love you?" Shane asked.

"Every day." Claire smiled, setting the things down on the table and sitting next to Shane.

Shane kissed her.

"Keep it PG guys, keep it PG." I chuckled.

I pressed play.

* * *

I don't know when it happened, but at some point the three of us fell asleep. Shane was sitting up with arm around Claire's waist, and his arms around my shoulders. Claire's head was on his lap, while mine was on his shoulder. It reminded me of all those years ago with Shane, Alyssa and I. This was the second time this had happened...without Alyssa I mean. It was ten in the morning. Michael and Eve were probably upstairs. I smiled a little. I was so glad I was back here. With them. With Shane. I was home.


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 31! XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Lila, Adam, Carla and Jack. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 31**

September was getting closer. I was kind of excited. I went to the university a couple of times with Claire, to get used to it...I normally stayed with Eve in the coffee bar. I met a few people at the university already, since I was at school with a few of them for a while. But they all hated me. Claire – who had a couple of friends there...now – introduced me to Lila, Adam, Carla and Jack. The four were nineteen, but all were quite nice. Not as good as the lot I had back in New York...no offence to them or anything. Speaking of my New York friends, I had been in touch with them a couple of times. Mainly over Facebook, because they were still at school and had a lot of homework to do. It was nice when they asked for help...I felt needed. Plus, I liked helping my friends.

"Hey, Evan! Heads up!" I heard Jack yell one day, at the university.

I turned around confused, but caught a football that had came flying towards my face.

"Jack! What the hell?!" I asked.

Jack strolled over to me, checking out pretty much every girl that he walked past. I rolled my eyes at him, and sighed. I was surprised that Shane wasn't worried about Claire hanging around with Jack...though I guess the guy was pretty harmless.

"Just wanted to see how good your reactions are." Jack chuckled. "They're pretty good."

I laughed a little at my friend. Out of all of them, I think I got along better with Jack...well, if you didn't include Claire, that is. Jack was a great guy, always talking to me. Of course I didn't realise then who he was.

Inwas walking through the empty quad. Everyone was in lessons and I just wanted to walk around. I ran a hand through my hair every now and then...don't know why, I just did. I had been walking around the quad for a few minutes. But it was then a hand clamped over my mouth.

"So, we meet again?" a voice snarled behind me.

I knew that snarl. But who did it belong to?

"Now, I'm going to remove my hand, and let go of you. But if you try to run, or yell for help, I will snap your neck. Capeesh?" the voice asked.

I nodded slowly. I was released. As soon as I was, I turned around and backed away.

"Jack?! It was you?" I gasped.

"Gold star, to the genius!" Jack laughed.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you."

"Ha! You wish. You're just a kid. A little boy."

"But I have a highed IQ than you, and I'm pretty sure I'm a better fighter."

"Wanna prove that?"

"Why not."

I wasn't really expecting Jack to lunge at me. But, I did dodge him just in time. A few punches were thrown. My fist conected with his face multiple times. Then again, his fist connected with my face mulitple times, too. After a while, he ran off, out of the school. I didn't know why, until I heard a voice behind me.

"Evan, what the hell?" Eve asked, shocked.

"Jack. He did this." I replied, turning to her.

"Did what?"

"He did this. It's his fault."

"Evan, honey, you're not making any sense."

"Jack is the one that drained me and tried to turn me into a vampire."


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 32! XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Jack. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 32**

"Wait, what?! Jack did this? Are you sure?" Claire asked alarmed.

After Eve found me, and I told her it was Jack, she grabbed Claire the moment she had a chance, and drove us all home. Michael and Shane were already there playing video games. I had told them all what happened.

"Oh, I'm sure." I replied.

"But Jack wouldn't...he never...I knew him...what?" Claire stammered.

Shane had his arm around Claire. She buried her face into his shoulder. It's not easy finding out one of your friends isn't...well, isn't really a friend at all.

"You were right." Claire murmured into Shane's shoulder. "You were right. I should have listened..."

"Hey, that doesn't matter right now." Shane whispered to her, hugging her close.

Michael walked off into the kitchen. Eve was sitting in Michael's chairs, Claire and Shane on the sofa. I was standing...didn't want to sit down.

"Why would he do it?" Eve asked to no one in particular.

"That's what I'm going to find out." Michael said, reappearing with the phone. "I'm calling Sam. Maybe he and Amelie know."

Michael sat down in his chair, placing Eve on his lap, and started dialling. He spoke quietly, though I could still hear every word he said. Michael was on the phone for, about, three minutes. When he hung up, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb. Eve put her arm around Michael's shoulders, and kissed his forehead, before resting the side of her head on his.

"Sam and Amelie are on their way over now." Michael sighed. "Hopefully, they know something we don't."

"Hopefully being the key word in that sentence." I said.

* * *

I told Sam and Amelie exactly what I told Michael, Eve, Shane and Claire. Claire had told them Jack's full name. Jack had lived in Morganville all his life, became a vampire a decade before Sam, and was one of the more reckless vampires.

"Do you know where he is now?" Amelie asked.

"No. He ran off." I replied.

"He couldn't have gotten far."

"Good. Just know that if I find him first, I'm snapping his neck."

No one said anything. Sam assured me that he would find Jack. I had a feeling I'd find him first. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day I would find him and kill him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 33! XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan, Jack, Declan, Susannah, Zac, Jessie, Tommy and Seth. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 33**

I stayed at home since we had found out about Jack. I was not going back to the university or stepping out of the house, because I knew I would murder him given the chance. Michael and Shane had even agreed that it was the best thing to do. I tried everything to get my mind off of what had happened. But nothing was working. One day, I was sitting in the living room, on the sofa, on my laptop. Michael had gone in to the kitchen to do...something, and Shane hadn't come downstairs yet. I was bored, terribly bored. Until I went on Skype. Some popped up on video chat.

"Ev!" six people yelled.

Declan, Susannah, Zac, Jessie, Tommy and Seth. I couldn't help but gin at my friends.

"Oh my god!" I breathed. "Guys, how are you?"

"We're fine, dude. How are you?" Declan asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. How's school?"

"Boring without you mate." Zac chuckled.

"Yeah, no one's beating Charlie up anymore." Tommy sighed.

"It's a real shame. But at least he leaves everyone alone." Seth smiled.

Susannah and Jessie rolled their eyes. I just laughed.

"I missed you lot." I laughed.

"Well of course you have." Susannah smiled.

"We are so amazing." Jessie added.

"That is true. That is very true." I grinned.

I talked with the six of them for a while, leaving out anything to do with vampires and Jack, you know, things like that.

"Hey, dude." Declan said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Who are those two guys behind you?"

I looked around. Shane and Michael were now standing behind me.

"Oh, the brunette one's my brother Shane, the blonde one's our mate Michael." I told them, turning back around.

"Told you he would let you stay!" Tommy yelled triumphantly.

"Ha-ha, yes, yes you did Tommy."

"See, I am amazing."

"Big head."

"OI!"

I just laughed at my friend, as Seth put his arm around Tommy's shoulders. After a while Shan and Michael joined in the conversation. They got to know my friends, and my friends got to know them. It was quite funny.

* * *

After a while, my friends had to leave. Talking to them did a good job of getting rid of any thoughts of Jack.

"Your mates seem alright." Shane told me.

"They're great. Seriously. Out of all of them, Declan's my best mate." I replied, smiling.

"What was that thing about that kid Charlie?"

"Oh, he was an arrogant little fucker that liked to bully everyone. I kicked his ass in a fight, now he's scared of me. Now he leaves everyone alone thanks to moi."

"At least you use your powers for good."

I laughed. I loved having Shane back. I had missed him so much, that it was un-believable.

"I've missed you Ev." Shane smiled, ruffling my hair.

"Missed you too Shane." I replied, batting his hand away.

* * *

_**Sorry I haven't updated a lot! I've been focusing a lot on my Criminal Minds fanfic. If you like Criminal Minds please take a look, I have 2, and one I have just started XD Please review XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 34! XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 34**

"NO! NO!" I yelled. "STOP IT! NO!"

My eyes flew open, and I backed up, hitting my head on the wall. I yelped...it bloody hurt. I was on the floor, tangled in the duvet. It reminded me of my first night in New York. I was panting and my heart beat was unsteady. It took a few seconds for me to remember where I was. The door to my bed room flew open. Light flooded into my dark room, and I saw four people standing by the door. Michael and Shane ran in, Eve and Claire staying in the doorway. I didn't realise I was holding my breath until I finally let it out.

"What?! What happened?!" Shane asked, panicked.

"Nothing...sorry. Bad dream." I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.

It wasn't just any dream...it was the same dream that I had in New York on my first night there. But I wasn't going to tell them that...they didn't even know I had that dream once. Michael and Shane relaxed. I stood up, the duvet falling off of me. I walked past Michael and Shane, towards the door, then past Eve and Claire, out of my room. I walked to the bathroom, opened the door, and then turned the cold tap on. Chucking cold water on my face sometimes woke me up. This time it did. I turned the tap off and dried my face, before walking out of the bathroom and downstairs. I was only just aware that I was being followed. Walking into the kitchen, I switched the light on, walked over to the fridge and grabbed a coke. I opened it and drank practically half the can straight away.

"Ok, that was so much more than a bad dream. Spill!" Eve demanded.

"Look, I'd rather just leave it." I replied.

"No, Evan you were screaming! It was more than just a bad dream. We are not leaving this, so explain now!" Shane told me firmly.

I put the can down on the table and continued to rub the back of my head. I don't know for sure how hard I hit it, but it must have been pretty damn hard. I pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. I felt weird. Dizzy.

"Evan. Just tell us." Michael said calmly.

"I...no...just...leave it, ok." I pleaded.

I screwed my eyes up. A sharp shooting pain ran through my head. I took my hand off of my head, and rested it on my leg. I looked down so I made no eye contact with any of them. A little bit of blood was on my hand. I touched right hand to the back of my head. When I brought into my sight I saw blood on it too. How hard _did _I hit that wall?! Claire walked over to me. She looked at my hands, and then walked round to the back of my head.

"What did you do?!" she asked, lightly prodding the back of my head.

I winced and flinched away.

"Sorry." Claire said.

"It's fine. Guess I hit my head harder than I thought." I told her.

_CRASH! _


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 35! XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 35**

**Evan**

"What the hell was that?!" Eve asked, panic lining her voice.

Michael was out the kitchen door before she even finished speaking. Eve, Shane and Claire followed.

"You stay!" Shane told me when I started to stand up.

He was gone before I could argue. I stayed in the kitchen. Sitting on a chair, alone. I felt a little sick, and still felt dizzy. Did I really hit my head that hard? I couldn't really remember. Was that bad? I heard a scratching noise come from the kitchen door. I stood up, and made my way over there. I took a couple of steps, then fell to my knees. Trying to stand up, my knees buckled and I just...collapsed. Paralyzed in place. My vision went weird. I saw the door open, but not who walked in. They were a fuzzy blur. Then it went black.

* * *

**Shane**

Whatever had happened, Michael had dealt with before we even got into the living room.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Brick through the window. Probably some drunk guys." Michael sighed.

I dropped my head. A brick. Through the window. We should have known that.

"Would they still be out at two in the morning?" Claire asked, shakily.

"Even drunk, they wouldn't be that stupid." Eve added.

We all stayed quiet. The girls had a point.

"You're not thinking that..."Michael started to ask.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." Clair replied.

I lifted my head up fast.

"Evan!" I yelled, as I ran towards the kitchen door.

I flung the door open. The door leading out of the house was open, a cold gust of wind chilling the room. Evan was gone. Muddy footprints lay on the floor. I froze. My hands curled into tight fists, my jaw set hard. After a few seconds, I turned fast and punched the wall beside me.

"Shane." Claire said softly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Well find him. Ok. Just calm down."

I rested my head on the wall.

"I told him that things could only get better. How can he believe me if..." I trailed off. "He's my baby brother. I'm supposed to protect him, and make sure these kinds of things don't happen to him."

"Shane, honey, it's not your fault." Eve said gently.

"It is. I told him to stay in here. If I didn't..."

"Shane. Don't blame yourself. You know Evan would kill you if he heard you saying this." Michael told me. "I'll call Sam. See if he knows anything."

Michael pulled out his cell. I zoned out. My baby brother was gone. I didn't know where he was. And no matter what anyone said, it was my fault. I couldn't lose Evan. Not again. Not my baby brother too.


	36. Chapter 36

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 36! XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 36**

**Shane**

I didn't stick around. I went upstairs and locked myself in my old room. Evan's room. I turned a light on. I found his guitars standing in the corner, resting in their bags. I found, what looked like, hundreds of notebooks and folders on a desk Evan had bought. I sat down on the chair by the desk and picked up one of the notebooks. Flipping the cover over, the first thing I saw was a picture. Of four people. And it wasn't hard to tell who they were. Mom, Lyss, Evan and I. I smiled slightly, continuing to flip through the books, looking through the folders. I opened the one and only draw on the desk. And I froze when I saw what was inside. I took out the blue stuffed dinosaur and brown stuffed bear.

"Always liked them didn't you Ev." I said to myself, shaking my head slightly.

I held the two stuffed animals for a little while longer before placing them back into the draw. I stood up, and walked around the room. Photos were scattered around. Photos of Evan's friends back in New York, photos of our family in New York, photos of us when we were kids with Lyss and mom. Photos that we were happy in. I looked at all of them, and saw how Evan had changed. He went from shying away from the camera, to practically attacking it. A lump caught in my throat. Seeing how happy my baby brother was in these photos, seeing what he drew...it made me feel so empty, knowing that he was probably scared. Worst case scenario...dead.

"No!" I told myself. "He is fine! We're going to get him back!"

But were we? Would we? _Could_ we? I didn't know.

* * *

**Evan**

Where was I? It was dark, cold. My head was pounding like a drum, and felt like it had been hit with a sack of hammers. I ended up throwing up. Not the nicest thing to do.

"Hello?" I called out woozily. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Silence.

"Hello?" I called again.

My voice echoed back to me. I was alone. Oh, this son of a bitch! I was going to kill however it was. I mean it. Once I got something to kill them with, and as soon as they were close enough, they were dead.

"Please, please don't do anything stupid." I pleaded to the air, quietly. "Please."

I was in pain, but I didn't care. I couldn't care. You show pain, you show weakness. The only useful thing I had learnt from Frank. I felt sick. I don't know why, I just did. I found out that my shoulder was still bleeding, and it bloody hurt. My wrist was killing me, and I saw it was chained to a wall. I just wanted out. I still felt tired too, but I stayed awake. It took all I had, but I stayed awake. No one knew where I was. That's one thing I hated so much. I wondered what Michael, Eve, Shane and Claire were all doing know. I mean, yeah, they were trying to find me, if they knew where I was...but still. I thought of anything that could keep my mind off of my current situation. Like: what was going on back in New York; I was thinking about anything really. I was trying very hard not to think about throwing up again, though. That was not very nice. Guess it was because of all the blood I lost. My head fell forward, staring at the cold, hard floor I was sitting on. My breathing was ragged and heavy, my eyelids felt so heavy. I closed them for a brief moment. Black. Nothing.

* * *

_**HEY! Hello my lovelies XD Please review :) **_

_**Thanks XD**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 37! XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 37**

**Shane**

"Shane? Shane, honey? You need come out of there." I heard Eve's voice call through the door. "Come on, we're all worried about you. Especially Claire."

I didn't answer. I just lay on my back, on Evan's bed. I hadn't come out of the room for three and a half hours. For a while I was pacing, trying to come up with an idea of where my baby brother was, who could have taken him. No one knew he was 'half-vamp' apart from the vamps, Eve, Claire and I. No one else. Well...at least I hope no one else knew.

"Sam's downstairs, he...we'll find him, Shane. You know we will!" Eve continued. "Shane, please come out!"

There was silence for a few minutes, before I heard the muffled footsteps of Eve leaving. I sat up slowly, and looked to my left, out of the window. The window... My eyebrows knitted together as I got off of the bed and walked over to the closed window. The curtain was pulled back slightly, just a slither of light from the moon illuminating the shadows the light from the bedside lamp didn't touch. I moved the curtain back all the way, and looked outside.

"I wonder..." I whispered.

The door suddenly burst open. I spun around, ready to fight, until I saw Michael. I let out a sigh, and slumped my shoulders.

"Dude, next time, some warning would be nice." I told him.

"I did. You didn't answer." Michel shrugged.

"Oh...sorry. Didn't hear you."

"Evidentially."

I looked towards the floor. I went to shove my hands in my pockets before realising I was in the sweats I wore when in bed. I sighed again.

"What you thinking?" Michael asked, leaning on the wall.

"I...I think I know how they knew when to take Evan. Where they waited." I replied.

"Yeah? Tell me."

"You remember when Pennyfeather went after Eve...he waited in the tree until the girls left the house through the kitchen door? When we went to put out the fire?"

"Yeah...I remember."

"I think...I think after the brick crashed through the window the one that was waiting in the tree saw us leave then took the opportunity to..."

"You think there's more than one?"

"Pretty sure."

"Ok...know we just have to figure out who it is."

"I'm pretty sure it's a vamp. They were too quiet, and...and I'm pretty sure, besides us, only the vamps know about Evan."

Michael considered that for a moment, before nodding.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." Michael said. "Unless you want Eve to drag you down there by your hair."

"Thing is she would do that..." I muttered, as we walked out.

* * *

**Evan**

I fell asleep! Shit! I opened my eyes, only to scream. A face was inches above mine. So I head butted whoever it was.

"You son of a bitch!" they shouted.

I looked down at myself. No harm done. He did nothing to me. Yet. They backed away from me, his nose bleeding. Good aim I say.

"Aw, did the teenage boy hurt you?" I said. "WALK IT OFF!"

I shouted the last bit like Taz from Starkid Production's Starship. It was fun shouting it like her. I laughed, smirking slightly. They whizzed round, grabbing me by the neck, stopping my laughing in an instant. The smirk stayed though.

"Who are you?" I asked after a moment.

They laughed dryly. It was a terrible sound, like nails on a chalk board.

"Your worst nightmare." they growled.

* * *

_**I am so UNBELIEVABLY SORRY! Please don't hate me? **_

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 38! XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 38**

**Shane**

"Sam...tell me something. Do any of the humans know about Evan?" I asked.

"No, we've kept this quiet. Only the vampires know." Sam replied.

"Knew it."

"But we still need to figure out whom."

There was silence for a moment.

"Well, a part from Jack, who would do this?" Claire asked.

"Oh, yeah, that narrows the list down a hell of a lot." Eve muttered sarcastically.

"Shane, what vampires have a grudge against you or your family?" Michael asked.

"Dude, really?! That list is so long it's unbelievable!" I told him.

"Oh...right...yeah. Forgot you've pissed _a lot_ of people off."

I sighed. We weren't getting any closer to finding Evan...at all. Most abducted kids/adolescents don't make it past twenty-four hours – as in they're dead after twenty-four hours of being taken. I hated knowing that...especially now.

"Eugh! Why can't you guys sniff each other out like dogs?!" I moaned.

* * *

**Evan**

"AH! FUCK! STOP IT! STOP IT, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! FUCK SAKE!"

The sharp metal of the knife in the guys hand continued to slide across my skin, as easily as butter. He just laughed, digging it deeper and deeper into me. I was too weak to move, still feeling sick. I couldn't lift anything. What was wrong with me? I felt so dizzy, so sick, and so weak. I just wanted to throw up, go home, sleep and just stay home.

"Please, just let me go." I pleaded quietly.

"Dream on!" my kidnapper hissed in my ear. "I'm not letting you go. They'll find out who I am if I do."

He started to walk away, into the dark, leaving me alone.

"I don't even know who you are!" I called after him.

"That's what they all say." I heard him say.

"But it's the truth."

I just wanted to go home.

* * *

**Shane**

There was no way we could find Evan. We didn't have any way to find out who took him. We were getting nowhere. And of course that annoyed me. I was supposed to protect my baby brother, stop things like this from happening. Well, I was doing a fantastic job wasn't I – please note the sarcasm!

"Shane...we will get him back. Trust me." Claire said, smiling reassuringly.

God I loved her. Despite everything that had happened, all of my faults, everything, she stayed with me. Through thick and thin. I swear, someday, I was going to marry this girl.

"I do trust you CB." I told her. "I'll just feel better once Evan's back home."

"I know." Claire agreed, taking my hand. "We all will."

I sighed slightly. We were sitting on the sofa, and I let my head fall back over the back of the couch. Claire put her head on my shoulder. I let go of her hand, and wrapped my arm around her.

"We'll get there soon." Claire whispered. "I know we will."

I hoped she was right.


	39. Chapter 39

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 39! XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 39**

**Evan**

"PLEASE! AH, GOD PLEASE, STOP IT! WHAT DID I DO?!" I cried.

This must have gone on for hours. I didn't know how long exactly, but it must have been hours. I felt my blood sliding down my face, slowly. The throbbing that came with the cut sub-sided, but I could still feel the warm red liquid trailing down my face and neck, and splashing onto floor. My face was cut and bruised, blood dried on my face. I felt a little queasy, light headed...weak. Seriously, who was he?!

The pain. It hurt so much. I had to stay strong, keep fighting. I couldn't give up. But would they – Shane, Michael, Eve and Claire – get here in time? No, they would, they would get here in time. Then everything can go back to normal. We would go home, and we would forget what happened. I kept myself from screaming as the knife came down on me again. It just came out as a small whimper.

"I'm going to make you suffer." I heard him mutter. "And somehow, I'm going to get a hold of that brother of yours, and make him watch as I slowly take your life from you."

"You will not get your hands on him!" I spat. "You wish you could!"

"You wanna bet? I bet I can. I bet it'll be real easy too."

"Shut up."

"I bet he likes it too. You know? When someone shows her how easily they can take someone else's life. I bet she likes watching the life drain out of them."

"I said shut up."

"I bet that's not all she likes. I bet he likes doing it himself... How easy do you think it'll be to get him to rip your life from you?"

"_SHUT UP! HE WOULDN'T DO THAT!"_

He liked seeing me like this, watching me squirm, watching me getting mad. I knew it...I could tell...I could, and I hate to admit it, smell it.

"Just wait till I get him." he cackled.

* * *

**Shane**

The sun rose slowly, casting dark shadows across the deadly silent room. Everyone stayed quiet, not knowing what to say at a time like this. There was nothing _to_ say. When I was younger, if someone told me _this _was going to happen...well, would have beat the shit out of them. I mean, come on, it would have sounded like they were threatening my baby brother! And I did not take kindly to people threatening my baby brother!

"Would any vamp take a not-so-friendly liking to a new vamp?" I asked, breaking the eerie silence.

I looked up at Michael and Sam. The two looked a little surprised at my question, before looking at each other, and the face-palming themselves.

"Why the hell didn't we think of that?!" Michael sighed exasperated. "Jesus Christ! That should have been the first thing we thought of!"

"It's definitely a short list." Sam agreed. "Only, about, four vampires."

"What are we waiting for then?" I asked, jumping up and grabbing my jacket off of the back of the couch. "Let's get to Founders Square"

* * *

**Evan**

"They'll never find you, you know. Never." he said matter-of-factually.

"Oh, they'll find me. One way or another." I replied, drowsily.

"And by then you'll probably be dead."

"Keep dreaming."

Normally, I wouldn't talk to someone that had kidnapped me like this, but this was different. He was talked about getting Shane; getting my _brother_...no one did that. I wasn't going to play nice. Yes, I did say normally...no, this wasn't the first time I had been kidnapped. I wasn't used to it, but it had happened before. All of a sudden, the knife was stabbed into my shoulder, causing me to howl and scream in pain. I whimpered as the knife was dragged out of my flesh, tears streaming down my extremely pale face.

"Please, what did I do?!" I begged, crying. "Who are you?!"

I lost it, just completely broke down. I was weak, light headed, feeling sick, and I was most likely going to bleed to death, leaving Shane unwillingly. I heard a clink as the knife was put down on a surface nearby.

"You...You really don't know who I am?" who-ever-he-was asked, confused.

"No, I don't! You must have come to town when I left." I cried. "I left here when I was ten...I only came back in February..._this_ February when I was still fifteen!"

I heard footsteps walk away from me...leaving me in the cold and dark. Bleeding and in pain. Sobbing like a child.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!" I screamed.


	40. Chapter 40

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 40! XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 40**

**Shane**

The five of us sprinted into to the lift in the car park, underneath Founders Square. Michael and Sam decided to run at our pace so we didn't get lost or something. It was kind of painful waiting for the lift to stop so we could get out, it went so slowly! I could have screamed, pounded on the walls that were surrounding us...but then I quickly realised that it would do nothing to help Evan. So I stood there, in the eerie silence, waiting. I was just close to exploding, but surprisingly, I wasn't the one that broke.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Michael hissed.

Michael, like me, was protective of Evan. I mean, he was practically a brother to the pair of us. But, Michael was always more controlled when it came to protecting Evan, while I just wanted to pummel anyone that even looked at my brother in the wrong way.

"Michael. Calm down mate." I said, as calmly as I could.

It was then the lift came to a stop, and the doors slid open. The five of us rushed out, Michael and Sam leading the way down the corridors. If any vampires were in the corridor, they left us alone. At least they had brains sometimes.

* * *

**Evan**

I heard footsteps. Somewhere above me, I heard footsteps.

"Hello?!" I yelled. "Please! I'm down here!"

Nothing. The footsteps didn't even stop. Tormenting me, that's what they were doing. The footsteps were made to torment me, to make me think someone was there, make me think someone was going to save me. Or...or was I just imagining them? With all the blood I had lost, it wouldn't surprise me.

"Great, I'm going to die here, with a bloody lunatic." I muttered hoarsely.

I slumped back against the wall, the chain attached to my wrist rattling. I had almost forgotten it was there, but know I remembered, it bloody killed! I heard voices come from up above me, and I swear one sounded like Shane.

"Ok, I'm definitely going mad." I mumbled.

But then it started to get louder.

"Why does my mind what to kill me?!"

* * *

**Shane**

"Michael, what the hell are you going on about?!" I asked, bewildered.

"I know, I know, it sounds weird! But since Evan is still – technically – human, I can kind of...I don't know...kind of..." Michael started.

"Sniff him out?"

"That's one way of putting it...I guess."

"Dude...I was kidding. Are you being serious?"

"Of course I am!"

"To be honest, I do know what you mean Michael. It's quite strange." Sam added.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Lead the way, you weird ass dogs!" I yelled.

"Don't make me bite you man." Michael laughed, as he ran through a door and down a flight of stairs.

I was right behind Michael, the girls behind me, and Sam at the back. It was fairly dark, I noticed, as we made our way down to the – oh surprise, surprise, - basement! So, yeah, we had kind of given up on the short list of vampires, and 'followed the scent'. We made our way down the stairs as carefully, quietly and as fast as we could. And we did rather well – even if I did say so myself. Claire kept close to me, and I grabbed her hand because...well for one she fell behind a couple of times, and two I was worried. I won't deny it, I was scared. I didn't know how we'd fine Evan. As long as he was alive, I'd be fine.

* * *

**Evan**

I heard a noise. I didn't know what it was; I just know it was there. I heard it every so often, and when I did, it got louder. I had no idea where my kidnapper was, all I knew was, he wasn't slicing/cutting/stabbing me. Somewhere, far off in the darkness, I hear the sound of a door opening; the sound of rusted metal being kicked in. I tensed slightly. This wasn't the guy who got me...who the _hell _was this?!

"Evan?!" I heard someone hiss. "Evan!"

I sat the outlines of five figures, and I could have sworn the voice had belonged to Michael.

"Oh, great! Now I'm hallucinating, as well as hearing voices!" I groaned. "Let me die in peace, for fuck sake!"

"Evan!" came Shane's voice.

"Great, my mind wants to fucking torcher me!" I moaned, letting my head fall against the wall, closing my eyes. "I fell bad enough for leaving him six years ago; I really don't want that now!"

There was a sudden pressure around me. You couldn't feel hallucinations... I opened my eyes. A person. I breathed.

"Shane?" I asked, slowly and carefully.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you." Shane mumbled into my shoulder. "I will kill whoever did this to you."

Tears sprung to my eyes for the umpteenth time. I weakly lifted my unchained arm, dropping it around Shane.

"You don't need to be sorry. Wasn't your fault." I whispered.

Shane leaned back, looking at me properly. He saw the cuts, he saw the stab wound, he saw my wrist chained, and he saw the blood. Sam walked over quietly, breaking the chain from the wall. My arm dropped, and I yelped in pain from where I had been stabbed in the shoulder.

"Let's get you outta here." Shane said, putting my 'good arm' around his shoulders, and helping me to stand up.

He supported al my weight as I stumbled weakly and slowly towards Michael, Eve, Claire and the exit.

"I'll stay here. Wait for him to come back." Sam told us, as we turned towards him.

"I'm staying too then. Can't leave you here alone." Michael replied.

"No, you go. I'll be fine. Evan needs you all now."

"Are you sure?"

"Go. I'll be fine."

"But..."

"Listen to your grandfather!"

Sam used a fake serious tone, which was further lightened by his small grin.

"Ok, I'll come back though." Michael replied.

"Thought you might." Sam chuckled. "Go on, I'll come check on you all later."

That was the last I remember. I blacked out, again.


	41. Chapter 41

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 41! XD ****Please let me know what you think XD Reviews make me happy XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Evan. Hope you enjoy it, and please review XD **

**Chapter 41**

**Evan**

I woke up, dazed. Everything was so bright. And white. I was in my side – my left. I rolled onto my back.

"OH MOTHER OF FUCK!" I screamed jumping up to sitting position. "OH MOTHER BALLS!"

Jumping up to a sitting position, yeah, not a good idea. I ended up on my left side again. I bit my lip to keep myself from yelling. I heard yelling. Four voices. The door burst open.

"Sir! Sir!" I heard a woman say.

"Evan?! Are you alright?" I heard someone ask.

"Shane!" I cried, sitting up and hugging him.

I grimaced at the pain, but I didn't care. Shane was shaking. Given the situation, that was fair enough. When my vision came into focus, I saw that the door to the room I was in was open. A hospital. That made more sense. Outside I saw a group of people. I smiled slightly. Michael, Eve, Claire and Sam were all here.

"I knew you'd be able to find me. I knew it!" I whispered.

"You always think of the best possible outcome bro." Shane chuckled slightly. "I'm so sorry he got you. I won't let that happen again. And you don't have to worry about him either; Sam and Michael took care of him."

"First of all, you don't have to be sorry...it was never your fault, nothing was and nothing will ever be. Second of all, I always think of the best possible outcome, because I believe in my big brother, I always have. And I mean it Shane. You are the best brother I could ever ask for."

"I couldn't have asked for a better younger brother. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. My shoulder's killing me. Sore. You know, the usual when living with people who want to kill you...even if you have no idea why."

Shane released me from his death grip, laughing at how casual my tone was. I smiled, not caring about the ach from the cuts. Michael, Eve, Claire and Sam all walked into the room after a couple more minutes.

"You know, I never liked hospitals." I sighed.

"Well hey; you'll be out of here as soon as you can." Eve grinned.

"At least you won't have to stay in here too long...considering." Claire said.

I nodded thoughtfully.

"As long as you're alright man." Michael smiled.

"I am now, don't worry." I replied.

"Good. You better take it easy for a while, Evan." Sam told me.

"I will, Sam. And you know you can count on Eve and Claire to make a fuss...and don't even get me started on Shane."

An offended sound came from my right.

"Oi! I am here you know!" Shane moaned.

"I know, that's why I said it." I grinned.

Things went back to 'normal' for us way to fast. And I loved it.

* * *

_**God I get distracted SO easily...oops XD**_

_**Please review XD and maybe – if you want – take a look at my other fanfics?**_

_**Also, if I posted some of my own stories on FictionPress...would any of you be interested in reading them?**_

_**Thanks XD**_


End file.
